Lost and Found by SoapyMayhem
by perfacidadeliberada
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Mãe viúva Bella e seu filho sobrevivem dia a dia. Suas vidas são mudadas para sempre quando um misterioso homem aluga a casa ao lado. Bella quer ele, mas se seu passado perigoso rasgar o que sobrou de sua família? DRABLE.
1. Lost and Found - Sinopse

**Lost and Found By SoapyMayhem**

**Autor(a): **SoapyMayhem

**Tradutora e Revisora: **Amora Amory

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** +18

**_Sinopse: _**Mãe viúva Bella e seu filho sobrevivem dia a dia. Suas vidas são mudadas para sempre quando um misterioso homem aluga a casa ao lado. Bella o quer, mas se seu passado perigoso rasgar o que sobrou de sua família?

**Obs.** Twilight pertence a Stephanie Mayer, a nós a tradução, mas a historia é de **SoapyMayhem**

**Obs.** Link Original no perfil.

* * *

><p>Povo pervo eu sou a Paulinha ou PaulaHalle pra quem não conhece, infelizmente eu não sei traduzir, mas fui eu que fiz contato com essas autoras incríveis, para que elas nos deixem postar essas fics divas aqui no brasil. Consegui arranjar algumas tradutoras e uma beta, os nomes estão no perfil, são ótimas e estão me ajudando a trazer as fics pra vocês.<p>

Então vamos colaborar, comentar muito e mostrar pras autoras de fora, que as leitoras brasileiras e portuguesas são divas, por que eu sei que as minhas leitoras são. Mas quero ver todas comentando e participando, por que se isso funcionar, vou estar trazendo muitas mais fics pra nós.

Quero ver todas aqui em ;-)


	2. Chapter 1

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 1**

**Bella **

Fazia três dias desde que ele se mudou para a casa ao lado, uma vitoriana que estava caindo em ruínas. Sra. Cope havia falecido há alguns meses e havia deixado o lugar para o seu filho.

Um advogado de alto nível com uma cobertura em Seattle, Marcus Cope não tinha nenhum interesse em se mudar para o lugar pobre.

A placa de Vende-se tinha estado lá por um tempo, até que um dia ela não estava mais.

Eu peguei Oliver olhando pela janela. Curiosa para saber o que ele achou tão interessante, dei uma rápida olhada através do vidro manchado de impressões digitais.

Uma motocicleta preta brilhante estava estacionada na calçada da casa Cope, e pela primeira vez em dois meses, as luzes da varanda estavam acesas.

"Mamãe, eu quero montar essa moto. Posso, por favor?" Ele perguntou docemente puxando a barra do meu vestido. Meu coração se apertou e eu senti o pânico crescendo por dentro.

_Nunca!_

"As motocicletas são perigosas. Você pode se machucar feio, e eu não quero que nada machuque o meu bebê." Eu sufoco um soluço.

Este homem e sua motocicleta já estavam causando problema, trazendo de volta lembranças dolorosas.

"Mãe", ele lamentou: "Eu não sou um bebê."

"Eu sei, querido," eu respondi, olhando para meu filho de cinco anos de idade.

Ele estava crescendo tão rápido.

* * *

><p><strong>NPaulinha: Oiee povo pervooooooooo**

**Postando mais uma drable da Diva SoapyMayhem, essa tem bastante cap, e ja estão todos prontinhos pra postar**

**Então postarei ate três vezes por dia, isso se tiver coments em u.u**

**Enfim, bora comentar povo e aproveitar esse... Bem vamos ver que Edward vai ser esse conforme lemos em ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 2 **

**Bella **

Com Oliver, eu fiz o melhor que pude. Ser uma mãe solteira foi difícil, embora o pequeno seguro que eu recebi depois do acidente de Jake nos ajudou a agüentar por um tempo e eu não tenho que trabalhar em vários empregos para sustentar a nós dois.

Oliver finalmente vai começar a escola em um mês e esse tempo separados, tão difícil como seria, iria me ajudar a pegar mais algumas horas no hospital, o que eu não poderia ter feito se ele tivesse em casa.

À noite, quando ele chegasse, eu iria colocá-lo na cama e chamaria Alice, para então eu poder fazêr o turno da noite

Alice era uma excelente babá. Aos dezessete anos, ela estava focada em seus estudos e estar na sociedade de honra - nada como eu era nessa idade. Inferno, eu já estava grávida de Oliver nessa época.

Sendo pais jovens, Jake e eu tivemos um momento muito difícil, mas nós dois conseguiram terminar o ensino médio. Jake começou a trabalhar na garagem do seu pai, enquanto eu fazia o meu curso de enfermagem e trabalhava em tempo parcial no único restaurante em nossa pequena cidade. Fora o fato de que meu pai policial queria torcer nossos pescoços, as coisas eram tão boas quanto poderiam ser.

Jake era tão bom com Oliver, por isso, tanto quanto queríamos que o bebê viesse em um momento em que fôssemos mais velhos, mais preparados, nós nunca lamentamos ele.

Foi no primeiro aniversário de Oliver que perdemos Jake.


	4. Chapter 3

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 3**

**Bella **

Quando a elegante Harley Davidson Sprint preta que Jake e eu reconstruímos juntos colidiu com um caminhão de dezoito rodas, em uma tarde chuvosa, não só eu tinha perdido o meu noivo e o pai do meu filho, mas eu também tinha perdido o meu melhor amigo.

Oliver não tinha idade suficiente para saber a diferença, mas ele perdeu tanto em não ter Jake ao redor.

Era de se esperar que eu seria superprotetora, especialmente onde motocicletas estavam envolvidas. Eu tinha certeza de que ninguém iria me culpar por minha aversão a essas armadilhas mortais de duas rodas.

O fato de que o nosso novo vizinho tinha uma e estava inspirando interesse em meu bebê, era absolutamente aterrorizante.

Foi por isso que me tomou três longos dias, desde que ele se mudou, para que pudéssemos nos apresentar ao nosso novo vizinho.


	5. Chapter 4

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 4**

**Bella **

O temporizador do forno começou a apitar, então eu retirei os cookies. Eu pego um pequeno recipiente para colocá-los uma vez que esfriassem e envolve-los com filme plástico colorido para que eles não parecia tão pobre.

Oliver correu para a cozinha gritando "cookies". Deixei que ele tivesse um pouco dos que eu tinha reservadas para nós, e então tive a certeza que ele não tinha se lambuzado de chocolate por todo o rosto.

Arrumei meu cabelo e coloquei o vestido, agarrei a mão de Oliver e a caixa de cookies.

"Vamos conhecer o nosso novo vizinho, querido."


	6. Chapter 5

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 5**

**Bella **

Oliver agarrou minha mão com força enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado em direção à antiga casa dos Cope. Como de costume, o ar estava úmido e o céu cinzento, mas eu ainda usava um vestido azul na altura do joelho, ainda era verão apesar de tudo.

Forcei meu olhar para frente quando passamos pela motocicleta. Eu me recusei a deixar que me chateasse.

Felizmente, meu filho estava muito animado sobre encontrar o novo vizinho para mencioná-la.

Ele era muito jovem para saber os detalhes por trás da morte de seu pai, mas quando ele estivesse pronto eu teria a maldita certeza de que ele soubesse que não devia sequer tocar em uma motocicleta.

O som de tilintar dos meus pequenos saltos na varanda interrompeu meus pensamentos, e um frio forte quase como se estivesse vindo da casa.

Isso me fez tremer.

Eu dei uma batida hesitante na porta, antes de sorrir tranquilizadora para Oliver.

Nenhuma resposta.

Eu acho que eu não tinha batido alto o suficiente. Tentei novamente.

Após um minuto ou assim, eu estava a ponto de simplesmente deixar os cookies na varanda e ir para casa, quando um sinal de algum tipo de sistema de segurança que está sendo teclado no outro lado da porta me fez parar.

A porta se abriu lentamente, apenas um par de centímetros, revelando um bloqueio de correntes e um homem barbudo muito desgastado.


	7. Chapter 6

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 6**

**Bella **

Ele parecia estar em seus vinte e tantos anos ou trinta e poucos anos, eu estava certa de que a barba espessa o tinha envelhecido consideravelmente.

Seus olhos verdes estavam cansados e ele franziu o cenho, parecendo um pouco irritado.

Eu percebi que eu estava apenas ali de boca aberta olhando para ele.

"Posso ajudá-la, senhorita?" ele perguntou em um tom imparcial.

Depois de ter sido pega de surpresa, eu gaguejei, nervosa. "Umm... B-Bem, eu... Umm... Nós somos seus vizinhos... Nós só queriamos lhe dar boas vindas ao bairro, e eu lhe trouxe cookies".

Seu cenho franzido se aprofundou, e ele lançou seus olhos ao meu redor em uma espécie de quase preocupação paranóica.

"Nós?" ele perguntou rispidamente.

"S-Sim... Umm... Eu sou Bella e este é Oliver", eu respondi calmamente. Ele olhou pra mim de novo, como se estivesse à procura de alguém muito mais alto que o meu menino.

"Olá, senhor, essa moto é sua? Ela é muito legal. Posso montá-la?" Oliver exclamou em voz alta.

"Oliver!" Eu assobiei, sentindo meu rosto esquentar.

Os olhos do homem se arregalaram antes que ele olhasse para baixo, finalmente percebendo o meu filho. Alheio ao mau humor do nosso vizinho Oliver sorriu esperançoso. Tentei acalmar os sentimentos de náusea que surgiram novamente na sua menção sobre a moto.

"Obrigado garoto, sim ela é minha, mas eu acho que a sua mãe não iria gostar disso", explicou o homem gentilmente, seu tom amolecendo um pouco.

"Eu sinto muito, por nós estarmos lhe incomodado. Aqui estão alguns cookies que fiz. Não se preocupe com o recipiente, é descartável para que possa jogar fora quando terminar." Eu divagava nervosamente segurando os cookies na minha mão. Algo sobre esse cara me fez sentir estranha.

"Obrigado", ele respondeu antes de destrancar a trava e puxando a corrente, para abrir apenas o suficiente para que ele pudesse pegar os biscoitos e fechou a porta.

Tão rude. Ele nem sequer me disse o seu nome.


	8. Chapter 7

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 7**

**Bella **

"Ele parecia um Papai Noel vermelho mamãe," Oliver comentou em voz alta. Alto o suficiente, eu tinha certeza de que nosso novo vizinho podia ouvir através da porta.

Eu sabia que ele estava se referindo a barba espessa do homem e o cabelo bagunçado. Ele tinha uma cor avermelhada estranha que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

Embora, eu não tinha conseguido uma boa olhada, eu poderia dizer que algo estava errado com ele.

Uma vez que estávamos de volta em nossa casa, eu me senti um pouco melhor.

"Querido, eu acho que você não deveria brincar na casa da árvore dos Cope novamente", eu decidi, com tristeza.

Eu odiava dizer isso, mas eu não me sentia confortável com ele brincando agora que esse homem vivia lá.

"Mamãe, por favor!" ele gritou enquanto seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

"Eu sinto muito bebê, mas não conhecemos esse homem, e é a casa dele agora. Ele pode não nos querer em sua propriedade", eu expliquei gentilmente.

"Podemos voltar lá e umm... E lhe perguntar se eu posso usá-la?" argumentou ele, esperançoso. Eu suspirei.

"Tudo bem, vamos ver isso."


	9. Chapter 8

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 8**

**Bella **

Vários dias se passaram e as coisas continuaram como antes da casa dos Cope ficar ocupada.

Felizmente, havia chovido quase sem parar, então eu não tinha que dizer a Oliver que ele não poderia brincar na casa da árvore ainda, mas quando chegasse a hora, eu sabia que ia quebrar meu coração ao fazê-lo.

Shelly Cope e seu marido eram financeiramente bem de vida e tinha construído uma casa na árvore bastante fantástica para seu filho. Claro que quando ele cresceu e se mudou, ela havia caído em desuso até Oliver e eu chegarmos e Shelly se ofereceu para deixar Oliver brincar se quiséssemos concertá-la.

Era tão bem-feita que não tínhamos levado muito tempo para colocá-la em forma. Oliver praticamente vivia naquela coisa, quando não estava chovendo e nós dois tínhamos até acampado lá algumas vezes.

Mas agora, eu era muito covarde para incomodar o meu rude vizinho desalinhado para perguntar se ele se importava ou não, se continuássemos a usá-la como nós tínhamos.

Eu estava realmente com medo que ele dissesse não, e eu ficasse de pé lá humilhada. Situações como essa sempre me faziam sentir inadequada como mãe.


	10. Chapter 9

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 9**

**Bella **

Duas semanas se passaram desde que ele apareceu pela primeira vez, desde aquele primeiro encontro, eu não tinha visto ele de novo, nem sabia o nome dele.

Era o primeiro dia de sol em Forks desde que ele chegou e foi quando eu finalmente o vi.

Eu estava do lado de fora pendurado a nossa roupa para secar, quando senti o cheiro de algo queimando. Vinha da antiga casa vitoriana.

A janela da cozinha, de repente se abriu e uma onda de fumaça preta e palavrões derramaram a partir dela.

"Você está bem?" Eu gritei, correndo em direção à janela.

"Eu estou bem, mas a minha lasanha não", respondeu ele soando meio divertido e meio irritado.

Ele enfiou a cabeça para fora da janela para tossi, e o que eu vi quase me deixou de joelhos.


	11. Chapter 10

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 10 **

**Bella **

A barba vermelha grossa se foi. O que restou foi um queixo talhado com os mais perfeitos lábios carnudos, que eu já tinha visto. Aqueles olhos verdes que parecia tão morto antes, agora pareciam brilhar um pouco.

"Você queimou o jantar, então?" Perguntei sufocada um pouco sobre o ar poluído.

"Eu não sei cozinhar muito bem", ele respondeu calmamente.

"Eu estava prestes a fazer o jantar. Eu poderia lhe trazer algum coisa. Eu sempre faço muito de qualquer maneira," Eu ofereci esperançosa.

Ele franziu a testa e, em seguida, mordeu o lábio, contemplativamente. "Depois de comer os biscoitos incríveis, eu duvido que eu poderia recusar a oportunidade de desfrutar mais da sua cozinha", ele respondeu fazendo-me corar como uma menina da escola, maldição.

"Tudo bem. Umm... O jantar estará pronto em uma hora. Estou fazendo fettuccini Alfredo. Espero que esteja tudo bem?" Eu questionei nervosamente.

"Claro... Soa bem para mim", ele concordou com um encolher de ombros, antes de correr de volta pela janela.

"Ei, espere!" Eu gritei.

Ele colocou a cabeça para fora.

"V-você nunca me disse o seu nome," eu respondi nervosamente.

"Edward unnn... Edward Masen", ele respondeu calmamente, em seguida, desviou os olhos no mesmo olhar paranóico que tinha duas semanas antes.

"Ok, Edward", eu respondi testando o nome antigo na minha língua.

"Tudo bem, Bella", ele respondeu, parecendo fazer o mesmo.

Em um instante ele desapareceu da janela deixando apenas uma nuvem de fumaça sair.


	12. Chapter 11

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 11**

**Bella **

Uma vez que o molho alfredo estava borbulhando quente, eu o derramei sobre o macarrão cozido, um pouco de frango grelhado, e um pouco de brócolis cozido no vapor.

Oliver estava ao meu lado perguntando sobre a casa na árvore, então eu prometi a ele que eu ia perguntar a Edward quando eu levasse o seu jantar.

Era quase noite quando eu embalei um prato para Edward, e eu sabia que Alice estaria vindo para passar a noite, enquanto eu ia para o hospital. Eu iria trabalhar em um turno duplo, e não estaria em casa até as três, no dia seguinte, então eu ia ter que pagar a ela um pouco mais do que o habitual.

Oliver queria uma carona nas minhas costas, assim eu o deixei subir antes de pegar o recipiente de plástico quente que estava o jantar de Edward.

Oliver estava ficando grande. Lutei com o equilíbrio enquanto subia as escadas da antiga casa vitoriana.

Felizmente, Edward estava em pé na porta esperando por mim quando cheguei.

"Oi", eu cumprimentei timidamente, subitamente tomada por minha atração intensa a sua aparência física. Sem a barba suja e espessa, ele era um homem impressionante, e tão diferente de Jake. Esse fato sozinho me fez sentir melhor sobre os pensamentos luxuriosos que estavam em execução no meu cérebro sedentos de sexo.

"Oi, Bella... E Oliver," Edward cumprimentou ansiosamente. Fiquei impressionado que ele tinha lembrado o nome do meu filho. Fazia semanas que eu o apresentei.

"Aqui está o jantar. Espero que seja o suficiente", eu mencionei suavemente, entregando-lhe o recipiente quente.

"Eu tenho certeza que é muito. Obrigado, vocês dois. Você é muito gentil", ele nos agradeceu, com um tom quase inaudível.

"Não foi nenhum problema em tudo. Você é bem vindo."

Ficamos ali olhando um para o outro, e Oliver caído sonolento contra minhas costas.

O silêncio em torno de nós tornou-se sufocante, e parecia que o meu filho estava cansado, então estava estranhamente quieto. Eu mesmo estava em uma perda de palavras por causa do belo homem que, de repente tinha sido empurrado em meu caminho.

Edward felizmente pigarreou, efetivamente cortando o silêncio.

"Bem, boa noite", eu disse, sem jeito.

"Boa noite", respondeu ele no mesmo tom destacado que ele usou no primeiro dia.

Eu não gosto disso.

Menos de um segundo depois, ele escorregou para dentro da casa e fechou a porta.


	13. Chapter 12

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 12**

**Bella **

"Posso brincar na casa da árvore amanhã?" Oliver perguntou, sonolento enquanto eu o colocava na cama.

"Merda," eu resmunguei, percebendo que eu tinha esquecido de perguntar a Edward sobre isso. "Desculpe... Umm, eu esqueci de perguntar a Edward, querido, mas eu prometo que pergunto a ele amanhã quando eu chegar em casa do trabalho, ok?"

Ele fez beicinho, mas estava com muito sono para discutir.

Alice chegou poucos minutos depois e trouxe seus livros escolares. Ela estava estudando para as provas finais e teria muito para ocupar seu tempo enquanto Oliver dormia.

No caminho para o meu carro, eu cortei meus olhos em direção à antiga casa dos Cope percebendo que a moto de Edward tinha ido embora e as luzes estavam apagadas. Fiquei imaginando o que ele poderia está fazendo a esta hora.


	14. Chapter 13

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 13**

**Bella **

Não era sempre que eu trabalhava em turnos dobrados, mas quando eu fazia, algo quase sempre parecia dar errado. Naquela noite não foi excepção.

Um incêndio irrompeu na serraria em Sequim, e várias dezenas de pessoas estavam em estado grave ou crítico. Atender pacientes com queimaduras graves e problemas respiratórios por inalação de fumaça era uma tarefa difícil.

Ao meio-dia eu estava exausta e mal conseguia ficar de pé.

Uma chamada de Alice de repente me levou para fora do meu transe de zumbi como eu estava pelas últimas horas.

Quando eu respondi, Alice estava chorando histericamente.

"Devagar Alice, o que está errado? Oliver está bem?" Eu gritei.

"Eu n-não- consigo- encontrá-lo, Bella. Ele e-estava aqui!" ela gritou em voz alta.

Meu coração caiu no meu peito.

Eu tinha que chegar em casa e encontrar o meu bebê!


	15. Chapter 14

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 14**

**Bella **

A viagem para casa foi um borrão enquanto eu acelerava pela estrada, meu pulso batendo uma batida implacável em meus ouvidos.

Eu não conseguia pensar em nada, a não ser no meu menino.

_Você não pode me deixar bebê._

_Eu preciso de você._

Quando parei na minha garagem, Alice saiu correndo pela porta chorando, parecendo uma bagunça. Eu tinha certeza que não parecia nada bem.

"Onde está meu bebê?" Eu chorei em um grito de agonia.

"Oliver!" Eu gritei histericamente enquanto eu corria pelo quintal caminhando através dos buracos de lama deixadas pelo excesso de chuva essa semana.

Alice me seguiu gritando o nome de Oliver.

A comoção por trás de mim me chamou a atenção. A esperança cresceu em meu peito até que eu vi que era só Edward correndo para as mulheres histéricas que estavam gritando em seu quintal.

"O que diabos está acontecendo?" ele gritou em um tom frio.

"Oliver... Meu bebê, você sabe onde ele está?" Eu quase gritei.

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram, percebendo a gravidade da situação, e, em seguida, seu rosto ficou duro e calculista.

"Onde foi a última vez que o viu?" ele perguntou dirigindo a pergunta para uma Alice tremendo.


	16. Chapter 15

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 15**

**Bella **

"E-Ele estava na sala de estar. Ele disse que queria ir b-brincar com os Power Rangers e me sentei no s-sofá para ler. Talvez dez minutos depois, eu percebi que ele estava muito quieto. Ele nunca fica quieto antes do almoço, e então eu não consegui encontrá-lo", ela chorou.

Eu queria lhe dar um forte tapa, mas eu sabia que seu erro era inocente, e que poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um, inclusive eu.

"Onde estão os Power Rangers?" Edward me perguntou abruptamente.

"Umm... No seu quarto... Não espere... Ele os quis levar para a casa da árvore... A última vez que acampados. Acho que ele deixou... Porra... A casa da árvore!" Gritei quando a realização me ocorreu.

Eu corri em direção à área arborizada na extremidade do enorme quintal de Edward.

Edward correu na minha frente, e chegou à casa da árvore em um ritmo muito mais rápido do que eu jamais vi alguém correr.

"Ele está aqui", Edward gritou vinte metros à frente.

Pela primeira vez desde que Alice me ligou eu senti como se pudesse respirar novamente.

Edward começou a subir antes que eu pudesse chegar lá.

"Sua mãe está procurando por você, garoto." Eu podia ouvi-lo dizer em voz baixa.

"Eu estou em apuros?" Oliver perguntou nervosamente. Sua voz pequena nunca tinha sido mais bonita para mim.

Antes que Edward tivesse a chance de responder, eu subi e peguei o meu menino nos meus braços.

Ele era a minha vida.

"Oliver, eu amo você, bebê. Você me assustou muito. Pensei que você tinha ido embora", eu soluçava enterrando minha cabeça em seu cabelo macio, respirando seu perfume.

"Desculpa Mamãe", respondeu ele com remorso.

Eu sabia que eu parecia uma confusão absoluta, enquanto Edward estava sentado ali, parecendo como uma espécie de Adonis, mas eu não poderia ter me importado menos nesse ponto.

Honestamente, eu tinha certeza de que um homem normal teria se sentido como se estivessem invadindo nosso momento privado e deixasse a casa na árvore, mas Edward sentou-se próximo a nós com curiosidade e admiração.

Seu olhar me fez sentir nua, despida.

Depois de alguns minutos, eu me acalmei o suficiente para que eu pudesse sair da casa da árvore e tranquilizar Alice que estava tudo bem.


	17. Chapter 16

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 16**

**Bella **

"Eu sinto muito, Edward. Eu disse a Oliver para não brincar mais na casa da árvore. Isso não vai acontecer de novo", eu assegurei a Edward me desculpando.

"Por que ele não pode usar a casa na árvore? Há algo de errado com ela?" ele perguntou claramente confuso.

"Oh, bem Oliver costumava brincar lá quando a Sra. Cope estava viva, mas já que é o seu terreno agora, eu não acho que ele deveria ir até lá sem pedir", eu expliquei.

"Oh, bem, ninguém me perguntou:" ele respondeu incisivamente.

"Eu sei, eu queria ontem à noite, mas eu acho que eu esqueci." Meu rosto estava quente. Esta era uma conversa que eu queria evitar, embora após o susto de hoje, meu nervosismo parecia pequeno e insignificante.

"Eu não me importo, desde que ele tenha supervisão", ele concordou alegremente.

"Tudo bem. Muito obrigada." Eu estava muito, muito emocionada depois disso, principalmente porque eu não teria que dizer não a Oliver.


	18. Chapter 17

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 17**

**Bella **

Alice estava um desastre emocional depois que trouxemos Oliver de volta pra casa.

Oliver foi informado de que Edward iria deixá-lo brincar na casa na árvore, mas eu decidi que ele estava proibido de usá-la por uma semana. Ele não ficou entusiasmado com essa decisão.

Liguei para o hospital para que eles soubessem que tudo estava bem, uma vez que eu corri do meu turno parecendo uma pessoa louca.

Nenhum de nós tinha almoçado ainda, por isso convidei Edward e enviei uma Alice visivelmente abalada para casa, com a garantia de que ela não estava demitida, só para ter mais cuidado de agora em diante. Após o susto de hoje, ela provavelmente seria a melhor babá de todas.

Edward e Oliver sentaram-se juntos no sofá assistindo Bob Esponja, enquanto eu preparava algumas latas de sopa de tomate e um par de sanduíches de queijo grelhado.

Até o momento eu tinha mudado minhas roupas lamacentas e terminado de fazer o almoço, Edward e Oliver estavam fazendo muito barulho na sala. Eu entrei para ver do que eles estavam rindo e me deparei com uma cena que fez meu coração apertar.

Edward e meu bebê estava sorrindo e fazendo caretas um para o outro.

Edward parecia tão jovem e despreocupado naquele momento. Eu queria ele... Seriamente.

"O almoço está pronto," eu chamei, minha voz cheia de luxúria e emoção.


	19. Chapter 18

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 18**

**Bella **

Edward tinha sido incrível nas últimas semanas.

Parecia que ele estava realmente começando a se abrir com a gente.

Após a sua admissão de ser incapaz de cozinhar, eu tinha oferecido o meu talento na cozinha. Afinal de contas, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por ele depois que ele ajudou a encontrar Oliver. Ele também me deu a oportunidade de olhar para o seu belo rosto com mais freqüência.

Então, a partir daí, almoço e jantar tornaram-se as nossas coisas. Edward chegava no período da tarde, e mantinha Oliver ocupado enquanto eu cozinhava. Era ótimo para mim, porque eu estava sempre tendo apenas quatro ou cinco horas de sono entre os turnos da noite no hospital. Esses dias, eu raramente podia brincar com o meu filho.

Depois de um tempo, ele voltava para sua casa por algumas horas. Às vezes eu o via mexer em sua moto e isso me fazia lembrar de Jake. Meu coração doía um pouco, mas eu mantive isso pra mim mesmo, eu encolhia de preocupação ao pensar que a qualquer momento eu veria a morte levar Edward embora com ela.

Até o momento que eu tinha o jantar pronto, ele sempre estava de volta à minha porta.

Recentemente, ele começou a aparecer com mantimentos, ou pedindo para ir com Oliver e eu à loja, para que ele pudesse insistir em pagar. Ele comia muito, então eu deixei.

Um dia, eu estupidamente perguntei de onde ele tirava o seu dinheiro uma vez que ele não parecia ter um emprego, mas eu estava preocupada e parecia estranho para mim. Claro, ele não se sentiu ofendido, e simplesmente puxou a manga de sua camiseta pra cima, para me mostrar uma grande cicatriz que ia do alto de seu bíceps e em toda a metade de suas costas, e então simplesmente disse: "Liquidação extrajudicial." Eu não o pressionei por mais.

Depois de um tempo, comecei a pegá-lo olhando para mim. No começo, ele se afastava abruptamente, mas depois de um tempo ele apenas sorria de uma maneira sem remorso.

"Bella, eu posso levá-la para jantar?", ele perguntou uma noite depois de termos colocado Oliver na cama.


	20. Chapter 19

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 19**

**Bella **

"Então, umm... Eu venho querendo te perguntar. Onde está o pai de Oliver?" Edward perguntou, curioso enquanto nós apreciávamos um agradável jantar no TheLodge.

"Umm... Bem ele morreu há alguns anos. Em um acidente," eu respondi calmamente, antes de tomar um gole do meu refrigerante.

Seus olhos verdes ficaram cheios de remorso e preocupação. Eu poderia dizer que ele se sentiu mal por ter levantado a questão. Nós estávamos em nosso segundo encontro, e com o tempo que ele passava com a gente, eu estava honestamente surpresa que ele não tivesse perguntado mais cedo.

Eu expliquei o que aconteceu com o acidente de Jake e que muitas vezes ficava preocupada ao vê-lo em sua própria moto. Eu não estava tentando fazê-lo sentir-se culpado, mas eu certamente teria me sentido melhor se ele tivesse um carro ou algo menos perigoso. Ele parecia compreender da minha preocupação.

Edward nos levou no meu carro, e no caminho de casa, ele segurou minha mão. Foi um gesto doce, e mostrou que ele respeitava a minha necessidade de ir com calma, pelo bem de Oliver. Embora, se não fosse pelo meu filho, eu teria saltado naquele homem sexy á semanas.

* * *

><p><strong>NPaulinha: Oie povo pervo, esqueci de explicar algo que o Edward disse no cap anterior.**

**Liquidação extrajudicial, é que em alguns trabalhos que são considerados perigosos, a firma tipo faz um seguro para o funcionário, se ele se machucar, exercendo o trabalho, ganha uma certa quantia pelos danos causados, é isso o que aconteceu com o Edward.**

**Enfim, curtam o capitulo.**


	21. Chapter 20

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 20**

**Bella ***

Era óbvio, que Edward amava Oliver. Ao longo das últimas semanas eles tinham desenvolvido um vínculo tipo pai/filho, que se alguém não soubesse melhor, pensariam que eles eram, na verdade, pai e filho.

Eu não tinha tanta certeza se seus sentimentos por mim eram tão fortes, mas era óbvio que ele se importava e estava atraído por mim.

Foi em nosso quarto encontro, quando ele nos levou para Port Angeles para andar nas docas que ele finalmente me beijou. Era o pôr do sol e o momento foi lindo.

Seus lábios eram macios e suaves, tudo o que eu tinha imaginado e muito mais.

Eu queria ir mais longe, mas por agora era o suficiente.


	22. Chapter 21

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 21**

**Bella **

"Eu estava pensando, se eu poderia levar você e Oliver a feira do condado de amanhã. O você acha?" Edward perguntou, esperançoso.

Eu sabia que ele queria ir. Ele raramente mencionava algo sobre o seu passado, mas quando o fazia era sempre da sua infância em Chicago que ele falava.

Eu não o pressionava para obter mais detalhes, porque eu sabia o quão doloroso poderia ser um passado, mas eu lembrava que ele havia me dito que adorava ir para a feira quando criança.

"Claro, isso soa maravilhoso." Eu concordei, feliz por vê-lo tão entusiasmado com alguma coisa.


	23. Chapter 22

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 22**

**Bella **

"Mamãe, nós podemos ter um bolo de funil?" Oliver perguntou me lançando olhos de filhotes de cachorros.

"Sim, mãe, podemos ter um bolo de funil?" Edward concordou, imitando a expressão adorável de Oliver.

"Jesus, eu não posso dizer não para esses rostos. Vamos."

Nós três andamos de mãos dadas em direção a uma das barracas perto da entrada do parque de diversões, cheia de uma pilha gordurosa de açúcar e massa frita.

Edward nos levou até os jogos de habilidade. Ninguém podia vencer aqueles, exceto Edward. Oliver aplaudiu alegremente quando ele ganhou jogo após jogo, enchendo nossos braços com prêmios.

Oliver queria andar em tudo. Continuamos com sucesso mantendo ele longe das montanhas-russas, mas ele insistiu em andar na roda-gigante.

Quando chegamos ao topo, Edward apontou para o meu menino que tinha adormecido com a cabeça no colo de Edward.

O olhar melancólico, contente no rosto de Edward disse tudo.

Naquele momento, eu sabia que eu o amava.


	24. Chapter 23

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 23**

**Bella **

Edward teria sido feliz em carregar um Oliver adormecido enquanto andávamos pelo estacionamento escuro, mas eu insisti em fazer isso. Não demoraria muito mais tempo antes que ele fosse grande demais para carregá-lo, eu não queria perder a oportunidade.

Depois do meu turno da noite passada, eu tive que dormir um pouco antes de nós podermos sair, de modo que tinha chegado quase no final do dia. Isso significava que a nossa vaga de estacionamento era muito longe da entrada do parque, e agora que já estava escuro, estávamos tendo problemas para encontrá-la.

"Ahh, lá está ele," Edward anunciou parecendo satisfeito.

"Pare aí, bonitão. Passe as malditas chaves, e qualquer outra coisa que você tiver se não vou colocar uma bala em sua putinha aqui", uma voz áspera anunciou do escuro. No mesmo instante, eu senti o metal frio pressionando na minha blusa fina contra a minha espinha. Eu apertei o meu bebê dormindo e meu rosto congelou em Edward com terror absoluto.

Edward virou-se abruptamente, encarou o assaltante com um olhar frio que seu rosto só tinha insinuado ser capaz de fazer no passado.

Antes que eu pudesse registrar o que estava acontecendo a arma nas minhas costas se foi e um tiro ecoou. Eu gritei de horror.


	25. Chapter 24

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 24**

**Bella **

Parecia que foram horas que eu fiquei ali olhando para o espaço, enquanto rosnados de raiva e agonizantes gemidos enchiam o ar úmido em torno de mim. A única coisa que conseguia superar era o ruído de punhos batendo contra carne molhada. Instintivamente, eu cobri os olhos cheios de lágrimas de Oliver e o puxei com força contra meu peito.

Sangue.

Eu podia sentir o cheiro, lotes do mesmo.

Finalmente, Edward estava ao meu lado.

Não me atrevi a olhar para trás na escuridão silenciosa. Eu não queria ver.

Como enfermeira meus instintos deveriam ter sido para ajudar... Mas antes de mais nada, eu era uma mãe. Eu queria levar meu bebê para casa são e salvo.

"Nós temos que ir agora," Edward resmungou, antes de nos puxar para o carro.

Suas mãos estavam ensangüentadas, e seus olhos selvagens.

"Eu dirijo!" Eu falei, finalmente, encontrando a minha voz.

Edward não discordou. Coloquei Oliver, que estava com os olhos arregalados, mas em silêncio em seu assento do carro, e quando os faróis ligaram, eu olhei para longe do que eu tinha certeza ser um homem quebrado e sangrando.


	26. Chapter 25

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 25**

**Bella **

"Oh merda, Edward," Eu soluçava, não me importando se Oliver ouvia.

Eu estava dirigindo de Port Angeles a uma velocidade alarmante. Minha necessidade de fugir do horror e levar o meu bebê para casa era tudo que eu poderia pensar.

"Bebê está tudo bem," Eu falei para Oliver que agora chorava silenciosamente no seu assento do carro na parte de trás.

Edward estava estranhamente silencioso, apenas olhando fixamente para frente.

Quem era esse homem?

Ele era o mesmo homem que colocava o meu filho pra dormir e cantava canções de ninar?

Ele era o homem que beijou meu dedo quando eu me cortei fazendo o jantar?

Agora eu não tinha tanta certeza.

Era este o homem que eu amava?

Eu não tinha ouvido uma única palavra de seus lindos lábios, até que ele abriu-os e gritou:"Cuidado!"


	27. Chapter 26

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 26**

**Bella **

Meu corpo inteiro se esticou dolorosamente pela segunda vez esta noite, quando eu por pouco não desviei de um pequeno carro azul enquanto eu dirigi para a direita através da luz vermelha em um cruzamento movimentado. Eu estava tão ocupada em olhar para trás e para frente entre Oliver e Edward que eu não tinha notado a mudança de cor da luz.

Felizmente, tivemos sorte e atravessamos o cruzamento sem acertar nada. Desviei até estacionar na beira da estrada, porque nenhum de nós estava em forma para dirigir no momento.

Ficamos ali sentados em silêncio durante o que pareceu ser horas, até que me dei conta de realização.

"Edward, obrigado. Jesus, você nos salvou. Salvou nossas vidas." Eu soluçava abruptamente antes de pegar seu rosto e beijá-lo.

A tensão parecia derreter de seu corpo duro quando ele relaxou no meu abraço. Eu poderia dizer que ele queria me segurar, mas ele estava coberto de sangue.

Seus lábios se separaram dos meus e beijou minha testa docemente.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Eu te amo tanto. Eu tinha que agir... Eu simplesmente não poderia suportar se alguma coisa acontecesse com qualquer um de vocês. Vocês dois são a minha vida agora", admitiu ele, com a voz mais cheia de dor e emoção do que eu já ouvi.

"Eu também te amo, Edward. Oh... Deus, querido, você está bem. Ele machucou você?" Chorei freneticamente, olhando-o, verificando se havia danos.

Edward estava bem além de seus dedos machucados, e uma vez que eu estava certo de que ele e Oliver estavam ambos bem. Perguntei-lhe sobre o assaltante e se devíamos chamar a polícia. Edward balançou a cabeça com firmeza e disse: "A bala não acertou nada... Ele vai viver."


	28. Chapter 27

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 27**

**Bella **

Tirei alguns dias de folga do trabalho após o incidente na feira, então nós três poderíamos tentar nos recuperar do incidente intenso.

Fiquei de olho em notícias locais para qualquer coisa que envolvesse um corpo morto ou vítima de bala, sendo encontrado no recinto da feira. Não era que eu não acreditasse em Edward, eu ainda estava um pouco cautelosa sobre todo o calvário.

Eu só tinha que ter certeza de que Edward não bateu até a morte naquele homem. Embora eu não poderia tê-lo culpado por nos defender, eu sabia que teríamos que ir até a polícia se ele tivesse acidentalmente matado. Depois de alguns dias, eu não tinha ouvido nada. Fiquei aliviada.

Oliver notou que o clima estava excepcionalmente quente e que a terra não estava mais encharcada, antes de me perguntar se podíamos acampar na casa da árvore. Edward estava incluído, e mesmo que eu o quisesse só para mim por uma noite, tudo o que precisava era de um tempo juntos.

Uma vez que Oliver adormeceu, Edward e eu nos envolvemos em uma sessão de amassos quentes. Cada toque era uma promessa do prazer que iriamos partilhar quando pudéssemos finalmente ficar juntos.

Oliver parecia bem para mim depois do incidente. Ele realmente não tinha entendido o que aconteceu, mas Edward e eu explicamos que um homem mal tentou nos machucar. Oliver ficou assustado até que Edward disse que faria qualquer coisa para nos manter seguros. Eu acreditava que ele faria.

"Se eu fosse embora, você e Oliver iriam comigo?" Edward perguntou nervoso depois que eu quase cochilei durante a noite. Eu pensei sobre sua pergunta. Além de meu trabalho no hospital, não havia nada que me mantivesse aqui. Jake estava morto, meus pais estavam mortos, minha única amiga era Alice e ela era apenas uma criança.

"Sim", respondi simplesmente.


	29. Chapter 28

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 28**

**Bella **

"Alice ficará de babá esta noite", eu mencionei casualmente para Edward. Fazia quatro dias que acampamos na casa da árvore, estávamos cheios de frustração sexual, e eu não aguentava mais.

"Eu pensei que você estava de folga esta noite?" ele perguntou, claramente confuso.

"Eu estou", eu concordei com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Ah... Ohh!" ele disse finalmente entendendo. Percebendo o que isso significava para nós, ele me puxou para perto e me beijou apaixonadamente, sem reter nada.

"Eu te amo, Edward, e eu estou pronta para estar com você", eu admiti e ele me soltou de suas mãos.

Um olhar de pânico e incerteza encheu seu olhar por uma fração de segundo, mas depois desapareceu. O olhar de pura luxúria e adoração que tomou o seu lugar quase me fez esquecer que eu mesmo notei isso.

"Eu também te amo", ele respondeu antes de me beijar novamente.


	30. Chapter 29

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 29**

**Bella **

Algumas horas mais tarde, Edward abriu a velha porta vitoriana vestindo nada além de uma calça jeans baixa que caía agradavelmente em seus quadris, e acentuavam a trilha sexy de cabelos em seu estômago.

Eu nunca tive o prazer de vê-lo em tão pouca roupa, meu corpo quase explodiu em chamas. Eu senti o impulso irresistível de lambê-lo da cabeça aos pés.

Eu sabia que Edward era um perfeito cavalheiro quando ele insistiu em termos um jantar em vez de ir direto para o quarto, mas eu não estava disposta a desperdiçar outro momento, não pressionada contra esse homem deslumbrante.

Eu precisava dele dentro de mim.

Uma vez que passamos pela porta, eu passei meus braços em torno dele e acariciei seu pescoço quente como uma gatinha carente.

"Leve-me para a cama, Edward", eu sussurrei veemente, contra a concha de sua orelha. Ele gemeu antes de me levantar fora de meus pés e correr em direção ao seu quarto.

Edward me colocou suavemente sobre os cobertores macios da grande cama de dossel, e pairou sobre mim, como se ele não tivesse certeza de por onde começar.

Seus olhos finalmente encararam os meus. Eles estavam cheios de amor e adoração, eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

"Eu te amo", ele disse antes que eu pudesse.

"Eu amo você, Edward. Eu quero você... Tanto"

Seus dedos habilmente desabotoaram meu vestido, expondo meus seios nus para seus olhos famintos. Então sua boca estava sobre mim, quente e úmida, enquanto suas mãos que estavam em meus quadris levantaram lentamente meu vestido até minhas pernas.

"Por favor", eu gemi, arqueando os meus seios.

Uma vez que o meu vestido estava reunido no alto de minhas coxas, as mãos masculinas encontraram seu caminho em minha calcinha molhada. Eu podia senti-lo quente e duro contra a minha perna.

"Porra, Bella, tão molhada", ele gemeu com o que encontrou antes de tomar um mamilo sensível de volta em sua boca.

Engoli em seco e agarrei seu cabelo quando senti seus dedos brincando com a minha fenda molhada. Fazia tanto, tanto tempo que ninguém tinha me tocado tão intimamente. O sentimento era intenso.

Com as duas mãos, Edward deslizou minha calcinha e me ajudou a remover meu vestido.

Exposta diante dele, eu deveria ter me sentido vulnerável, mas eu nunca me senti tão segura em toda a minha vida.

"Faça amor comigo, Edward", eu pedi sem fôlego.

Ele se levantou e tirou a calça, me fazendo perceber que ele não estava usando nenhum boxers.

"Jesus", eu gemi com a espessura dele. Eu mal podia esperar para tê-lo me preenchendo.

Ele rasgou um pacote e colocou um preservativo sobre o pênis pronto. A necessidade era quase insuportável.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus enquanto ele pairava sobre mim, e alinhou-se na minha entrada.

Em um impulso suave ele deslizou para dentro de mim me enchendo palmo a palmo.

"Bella", ele suspirou, olhando diretamente em minha alma.

Sua boca caiu na minha, uma vez que ele estava lá no fundo.

Ele puxou tão lentamente quanto ele entrou antes de bater em mim com a força de abalar a terra.

"Oh, Deus", eu gemi quando ele enterrou-se em mim. Seus impulsos eram rápidos e profundos e me deixavam oscilando sobre a borda em todos os momentos.

"Oh merda, baby. Você é tão boa, tão quente e apertada. Perfeita", ele gritou quando seus empurrões tornaram-se erráticos.

Eu sabia que ele estava chegando perto.

Um pequeno ajuste no ângulo da ligação, teve a ponta do seu pênis batendo no ponto certo em cada impulso, e eu não podia deixar de vir novamente. Minha intensa liberação enviou-o ao limite, e ele desabou sobre mim.

Uma vez que ele se virou, nós conversamos e sussurrando palavras de amor e paixão, e depois fizemos amor mais algumas vezes antes de dormir envolto nos braços um do outro.

Eu não queria que isso acabasse nunca.


	31. Chapter 30

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 30**

**Bella **

Era de manhã e Edward mencionou que precisava resolver algo, mas que ele queria me levar para jantar hoje à noite. Eu tive que voltar para Oliver por isso não foi um grande negócio.

Claro, eu senti a falta dele no almoço, quando é apenas nós três, mas enquanto eu pudesse vê-lo novamente hoje à noite, eu estaria bem.

Depois de mais sexo e um pequeno café da manhã, nós relutantemente saímos, me encolhi um pouco quando Edward pulou em sua motocicleta e saiu. Eu não pude deixar de notar o sorriso arrependido que ele me deu antes de ir embora.

Eu dispensei Alice perguntando se ela estava livre naquela noite para um extra, enquanto eu ia ao meu encontro com Edward. Ela concordou alegremente avista que ela tinha um vestido de baile caro para comprar e poderia usar o dinheiro extra.

"Ei, amigo, eu vou verificar o correio. Mantenha-se na sala de estar onde eu possa vê-lo está bem", eu disse antes de sair para a caixa de correio.

Dentro havia um envelope amarelo com letras de tamanho médio oficial do Departamento de Polícia de Port Angeles. Meu coração gaguejou perguntando o que poderia haver lá dentro.Não havia nenhuma maneira que a carta não tivesse nada a ver com aquela noite, mas não poderia ter sido tão grave desde que a polícia não estava batendo na minha porta.

Abri a carta e encontrei uma notificação de uma infração de trânsito.

Câmaras de trânsito, aparentemente tinham sido instaladas no cruzamento onde eu corri através da luz vermelha e pegou os rostos apavorados de Edward e eu com sucesso, como eu suspeitava.

Havia um pedido para comparecer em tribunal uma semana a partir de hoje e uma multa de $ 235,00 por condução imprudente.

Frustrada com meu descuido, com raiva coloquei a carta em minha bolsa. Eu estava prestes a voltar para dentro quando um Volvo prata estacionou em minha garagem.


	32. Chapter 31

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 31**

**Bella **

"Edward, isso... Você é incrível", gritei, apertando o peito.

Oliver escolheu esse momento para correr para fora da casa e ver o que era toda a comoção.

"Isso é tão legal", ele disse olhando para o carro novo de Edward.

"Sim, eu queria ser capaz de levar vocês para sair e eu realmente não podia fazer isso na moto", disse ele em voz baixa, de forma significativa.

"Obrigada", eu sussurrei colocando um beijo em seu pescoço macio.

"Eu te amo", ele sussurrou de volta.

Alice veio mais tarde, dando-me apenas a quantidade certa de tempo para me preparar para o meu encontro.


	33. Chapter 32

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 32**

**Bella **

"Você está maravilhosa," Edward comentou enquanto beijava meu rosto.

Ele abriu a porta do Volvo, para mim, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Eu quase corei.

O caminho até o restaurante foi tranquilo, mas confortável. Edward ficava olhando furtivamente para mim fazendo-me morder o lábio para que eu não me inclinasse e beijasse o inferno fora dele, enquanto ele tentava dirigir.

O jantar foi ótimo, como sempre. Eu pedi um prato de frutos do mar grelhados, enquanto Edward pediu bife e lagosta. Eu estava grata por ele se ofereceu para pagar, ou eu teria que mexer no dinheiro do seguro de Jake e de alguma forma eu não me sentia bem com isso.

"Deus, minha respiração tem gosto de alho", Edward disse rindo enquanto caminhávamos para o carro, e depois inclinou-se como se fosse me beijar. Eu me encolhi longe, juntamente com a sua piada, mas na realidade eu não teria me importado. "Você tem chiclete?"

Eu peguei minha bolsa para procurar um e encontrou a carta com a minha multa de transito.

"Aqui", eu disse, entregando a Edward uma goma de morango que ele e Oliver gostavam. "Oh, olha isso. Recebi uma multa de trânsito por ultrapassar o sinal vermelho na outra noite."

Edward tinha acabado de colocar o chiclete na boca e começou a mastigar, até que ele parou e um olhar vazio cobriu sua expressão.

"Ah, sim", disse ele no mesmo tom individual, que eu normalmente odiava, mas raramente o ouvia.

"Veja, eles tinham câmeras de trânsito no cruzamento", eu expliquei nervosamente, entregando a Edward a fotografia.

Ele estudou brevemente antes devolver o papel e apertar as mãos em seus olhos fechados.

"Nós temos que ir, Bella", ele disse friamente.


	34. Chapter 33

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 33**

**Bella **

"O que... Umm... Ok?" Eu disse nervosa.

Sem dizer nada, Edward entrou no carro e fechou a porta. Corri e entrei o mais rápido que pude.

"Edward... O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei em voz baixa, enquanto uma lágrima caia pelo meu rosto. A expressão calculista e fria no seu rosto vacilou.

"Lembra quando eu perguntei se você e Oliver viriam comigo se eu tivesse que ir embora?" O olhar desesperado em seus olhos me fez prender a respiração a gaguejar, e, em seguida, registrar suas palavras.

"Edward, por que você tem que ir embora? Eu não entendo." Engoli em seco ruidosamente. Minha freqüência cardíaca estava acelerando e Edward apenas olhou... Ele parecia perigoso.

"Eles estão atrás de mim Bella. Eu tentei me esconder aqui eu tentei ficar longe de você... De Oliver, mas Jesus... Eu não podia. Você é tudo. Eles não vão tirar você de mim", ele rosnou. "Nunca".


	35. Chapter 34

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 34**

**Bella **

Dentro de Edward, uma tempestade silenciosa estava se formando.

Eu tinha tantas perguntas, mas agora eu estava com muito medo das respostas.

Quem estava atrás dele?

Se ele tivesse feito alguma coisa errada?

Ele era ruim?

Eu não podia acreditar, mas eu estava começando. Era como se houvesse dois Edward's, o homem generoso e amoroso, e o frio, calculista que bateu em um assaltante com uma arma nas minhas costas sem hesitação.

A verdadeira questão é, com qual eu acabaria?

Edward nos levou para casa rapidamente.

Estacionando no meu quintal era imediatamente óbvio que algo estava errado.

Todas as luzes da minha casa estavam apagadas e a porta da frente estava aberta.

"Fique aqui, Bella", ele falou antes de abrir o porta-luvas e tirar algo cinza escuro. Era uma pistola semelhante ao que meu pai usava.

"Não, não, não, não", eu continuei cantando mais e mais.

Isso não estava acontecendo.

No momento em que Edward estava fora do carro e no meio do caminho até a casa, eu saí correndo atrás dele. Meu bebê estava lá dentro. De jeito nenhum que eu estaria esperando no maldito carro.

"Porra!"Edward rugiu alto. A agonia em sua voz quase me deixou de joelhos.

_Oliver._


	36. Chapter 35

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 35**

**Bella **

Era como se eu estivesse em transe ou algum tipo de projeção astral.

Como se eu tivesse deixado o meu corpo.

_Meu bebê, oh Deus, meu Oliver_.

"Bella, nós temos que ir agora!" Edward gritou obviamente chateado. Eu não podia me mover.

Edward me balançou violentamente. "Pare com isso, Bella. Nós temos que trazer Oliver de volta!"

Olhei para cima, realização finalmente chegando a mim.

Nós estávamos indo trazer meu bebê?

Eu não perdi tudo?

Olhei para forma imóvel de Alice enquanto ela estava caída no sofá em uma posição desconfortável, e deixei escapar um soluço.

Deus, Alice tão jovem e inteligente. Quem fez isso com você? Quem levou o meu bebé?

"Ela não está morta. Ela esta nocauteada", disse ele confortavelmente.

Eu não poderia ficar alegre com o fato de que a babá não estava morta porque o meu Oliver estava desaparecido.

_Por quê_?

Naquele momento eu sabia. Edward. Isso era culpa dele.

Meu peito se contraiu dolorosamente na realização, respirar não foi fácil, e manchas negras se formaram no meu campo de visão, como enfermeira, eu sabia os sintomas. Eu estava tendo um ataque de pânico.

Edward estava ao meu lado olhando para mim, preocupado.

Eu vi vermelho.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar, senti a palma da minha mão conectar asperamente com seu rosto corado.

Ele nem sequer pestanejou.

"É hora de ir." ele respondeu ao meu ato violento com uma triste urgência.

Eu o deixei fazer a mala para mim e, em seguida, saímos, eu nem sequer lutei contra ele.


	37. Chapter 36

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 36**

**Edward **

O tempo já não tinha significado.

Ruas vazias, estacionamentos vagos, comida rápida, caminhos perigosos, embaixo de pontes na chuva.

Minha barba ficou grossa, parte da minha fachada, minha máscara, meu fardo.

Olhos sem vida, mortos passavam nas profundezas mais obscuras da minha mente.

Eu não sabia onde eu ia acabar, se eu encontraria minha família no paraíso ou faria o meu leito de morte no poço obscuro do inferno que é Salt Lake City.

Eu lancei minha visão para o norte, onde o clima era mais úmido e sombrio. Poderia Washington ser pior do que Utah? Não importava o tempo que eu ficasse escondido, sob o radar.

Não era uma tarefa fácil. Eles tinham os olhos em todos os lugares, e, eventualmente, eu escorregaria, e ele iria terminar o que começaram.

Instintivamente, eu toquei o tecido que cobria a cicatriz enrugada que ia do ombro as minhas costas, um lembrete não muito sutil para não confiar em ninguém, ainda doía, e eu sabia que iria doer até que ele tivesse a seis palmos do chão.


	38. Chapter 37

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 37**

**Edward **

_Presente..._

Em uma fração de segundo, eu organizei os meus pensamentos e emoções, desde as coisas mais importantes até as mais triviais.

Minha mente tinha que estar afiada, para que eu possa me concentrar na tarefa em mãos.

Eu ignoro a picada fresca no meu rosto e puxo Bella para a Volvo. Ela está em choque. Talvez eu também esteja.

Eu tento não deixar minha mente vagar para o que perdemos, _Oliver_.

Bella estava certa, tudo isso é culpa minha.

Não há tempo para pensar.

Eu sei o que tenho que fazer para recuperá-lo, e eu não vou falhar. Eu me recuso.

Eu conheço o jogo _dele_, mas desta vez eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro.

Antes deste dia acabar, James Hunter estará morto.


	39. Chapter 38

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 38**

**Edward**

"Para onde vamos? "Bella pergunta com a voz entrecortada depois de quase quinze minutos de silêncio no carro.

"Eu tenho um lugar", eu começo enigmaticamente.

Eu nunca quis trazer a Bella ou Oliver para esta parte da minha vida. Uma vez que eu tinha seguido ao impulso irresistível de fazer parte da sua família, eu criei um plano. Eu ia perguntar a Bella se ela queria ser minha esposa e, em seguida, de alguma forma, convencê-la a deixar o país comigo.

Era a única maneira que nós poderíamos realmente estar juntos. Mas agora... Porra... Eu fodi tudo.

Eu deveria ter ficado longe.

Eu deveria ter sufocado com aquela maldita lasanha queimada e lhe dizer para ir embora, mas eu era muito egoísta, muito solitário, ela me pegou em um momento de fraqueza, quando tudo que eu conseguia pensar era o que eu tinha perdido, minha família. Era minha culpa que eles tinham ido embora. Ela me ofereceu um pequeno conforto quando eu mais precisava e depois _Oliver_... Cristo... Eu amo aquele garoto. Ele é tudo que eu sempre quis em um filho, tudo,

Tudo isso era culpa minha, porque eu confiei nele, James, meu parceiro.

"Diga-me o que está acontecendo", ela exige. Eu não tenho tempo para histórias, minha mente tem que estar afiada, estratégica. O olhar em seu rosto me diz que eu não posso recusar.

"Eu cometi traição, Bella."


	40. Chapter 39

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 39**

**Edward **

"Traição?" ela diz quase sem ar. Ela não entende.

"De acordo com o governo dos EUA, eu sou um traidor," eu explico simplesmente.

Ela suspira, e eu posso dizer que ela está sem palavras. Eu não vou colocar a mulher que eu amo em mais perigo, dando-lhe detalhes, então eu lhe digo o que eu posso.

"Eu costumava ser um agente federal, até que fui recrutado, CIA, Black Ops (Operação Preto), você já viu filmes de espionagem Eu sempre fui um bom soldado. Nunca questionando, eles me davam uma arma e um alvo e eu sempre fiz o que era necessário." Minha voz é rica em sarcasmo. Eu odeio essa porra de história, e eu odeio que ela tem que ouvi-lo. "Eu tive o mesmo parceiro por três anos. E eu confiava nele."

Seus olhos se tornam ainda mais preocupado.

"Ele era um agente duplo, e ele me usou para fazer seu trabalho sujo, e eu nem percebi isso. Recebemos ordens de última hora dos meus superiores para derrubar um alvo. Meu parceiro me repassou as ordens e eu não o questionei, eu as segui e fiz o meu trabalho, porém o trabalho não era para os meus superiores, Como deveria ser. Ele me traiu."

"Ele veio para me matar, mas eu fui embora eu poderia tê-lo matado, mas não o fiz. Eu não queria ser parte de mais derramamento de sangue, então eu tenho me escondido por um par de anos" Eu termino esperando que ela entenda que eu não posso lhe dizer mais nada.

"Nós chegamos", eu digo enquanto faço uma curva à esquerda para uma instalação em um armazenamento de pequeno porte.


	41. Chapter 40

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 40**

**Edward **

"Onde você conseguiu isso?" ela pergunta olhando para mim, incrédula.

"A primeira coisa que fiz quando me mudei para cá foi invadir uma velha casa forte. Era um risco, mas eu precisava ter acesso ao equipamento. Apenas no caso...", respondo suavemente. Estou tentando o meu melhor para manter a calma por Bella. Ela não pode ver eu me perdendo, ver meu lado violento novamente.

"Para onde vamos, como vamos encontrar Oliver?" ela pede determinada antes de pegar uma pistola 9 milímetros e deslizando-la na parte de trás de sua calça jeans.

"O que você está fazendo Você não sabe..."

"Dobre a língua Edward. Meu pai era policial. Ele me ensinou a usar a merda de uma arma e quando eu pegar meu bebê de volta, eu vou atirar na cabeça do filho da puta que o levou. Você me entendeu?" ela rosnou. Algo perigoso e quase letal brilhou em seus olhos, e eu tive que fazer um esforço para não me esconder desse olhar fulminante.

O que aconteceu com a mulher gentil e doce, a qual eu caí de amor? Ela se foi, e eu temo que ela não volte até trazemos Oliver de volta.


	42. Chapter 41

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 41**

**Edward **

Armas, facas, explosivos, identificação falsa, moeda nacional e internacional, um kit médico, e um pouco de comida, é tudo o que precisamos para começar a nossa jornada.

Ela não vai comer. "Não até eu ter meu bebê de volta", ela rosna pra mim. Eu não a culpo, eu não podia comer qualquer coisa também.

É depois das três da manhã, e nós temos algum tempo ainda.

James deixou uma mensagem, uma mensagem clara, a minha vida pela do garoto. O envelope amarelo, que estava na mesa da Bella, disse tudo.

James estava levando Oliver para a casa forte. A mesma casa forte que eu saqueei alguns meses atrás. Gostaria de saber se a falta de suprimentos e armas o deixou surpreso, duvido.

Eu sei que ele não vai estar lá sozinho. A questão é, ele vai estar com os membros da minha antiga divisão ou trazer seus amigos da Volturi? Isso vai fazer toda a diferença na maneira como eu me aproximo. Eu não quero matar os agentes, uma vez que trabalhei com eles, porque acreditavam nas mentiras que James alimentou-os sobre mim.

Mas se James estivesse com seus companheiros do Volturi, com base no fato de que ele desceria tão baixo a ponto de sequestrar uma criança, e eu acredito que ele faria, então eu ia acabar com um monte de sangue em minhas mãos.


	43. Chapter 42

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 42**

**Edward **

"Para onde vamos?" Bella pede sem emoção.

A distância crescente entre nós é de cortar o coração. Nunca na minha vida eu precisava estar tão perto de alguém como eu preciso agora. Eu preciso do conforto dela, eu preciso do ar que eu respiro, mas eu não mereço isso, ela está me empurrando para longe.

Quando eu trouxer o seu filho de volta, você ainda vai me amar?

"Eles o levaram para a casa forte, aquele que te falei, é próxima as montanhas perto de Hurricane Ridge", eu respondo forçando o meu olhar para a estrada. Se eu olhar para ela eu vou quebrar e lhe pedir para não parar de me amar, e eu não posso me dar ao luxo de fazer isso, perder o foco, perder Oliver.

À medida que caminhamos através da passagem de montanha, o silêncio enche o ar, é sufocante. Eu quero falar com ela, dizer a ela que eu vou lidar com isso sozinho, mas eu posso ver a determinação nos seus olhos. Ela não vai ficar de braços cruzados e deixá-los usar seu filho como um peão.

"Você tem um plano?" ela pede seu tom ainda imutável.

"Sempre".


	44. Chapter 43

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 43**

**Edward**

O amanhecer estava rompendo as árvores altas, e desde o cume da montanha, podíamos ver fumaça saindo de várias cabines espalhadas por toda a floresta. Nós estamos em silêncio, lado a lado, o ar da montanha resfriando nós dois, Bella parece não notar.

Olhando para a direção da casa forte, eu vejo a onda cinza de fumaça que derrama de sua chaminé de pedra.

Tão despretensioso de fora ninguém saberia que é provavelmente estava cheia de alguns dos mais procurados e perigosos criminosos do mundo, e até antes que eu a invadi, valia mais de um milhão de dólares em armas de alta tecnologia e suprimentos, o suficiente para equipar um pequeno exército.

Eu a indico para Bella, e ela tenta correr em direção, mas eu sou rápido o suficiente para que eu possa agarrá-la antes que ela possa tropeçar fora do cume em sua pressa cega para chegar ao seu filho.

"Deixe-me ir, Edward", ela grita empurrando meu peito. Eu envolvi meus braços em volta dela com força, odiando que ela está lutando contra mim.

"Pare, Bella, você não pode apenas entrar lá com armas em punho, você vai se matar e Oliver vai precisar de sua mãe quando toda essa confusão acabar", eu digo suavemente acalmando-a, e correndo os dedos pelos seus cabelos. Ela chora e afunda em meu abraço soluçando. "Nós vamos traze-lo de volta, baby. Eu prometo."


	45. Chapter 44

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 44**

**Edward **

A luz do sol espreita através das copas das árvores até o chão da floresta. Eu sei que James não esperava que eu apenas me dirigi-se a casa, por isso, tenho certeza que ele vai ter guardas armados vasculhando a floresta esperando que eu invada o lugar. Eu quero Oliver de volta, mas posso ser paciente, esperar seus capangas se mostrarem.

"Por que eles apenas não esperaram por você na minha casa, ou entraram na sua e deixassem Oliver e eu em paz?" Bella sussurra tristemente. Eu tenho que admitir que meu coração doeu com suas palavras. Eu entendo, ela está absolutamente certa, melhor eu do que Oliver, mas ainda dóia ouvi-la afirmar tão cruamente.

"É James, aquele filho da puta gosta de jogar... Sempre. Ele quer ver se eu vou sacrificar minha vida por seu filho ou fugir como um covarde que eu fui uma vez, eu não vou fazer isso de novo, porra" Eu murmurar com raiva, mal contendo a raiva que estava se acumulando dentro de mim.

"Ele vai matar a todos nós se você não matá-lo primeiro", ela responde, como se ela tivesse tido uma epifania. "Nós sabemos muito, não é?"

Concordo com a cabeça em silêncio. James não vai deixá-los viver. Não é de sua natureza deixar pontas soltas.

É por isso que eu não vou falhar. Eu me recuso.


	46. Chapter 45

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 45**

**Edward **

Estou grato pela roupa escura que eu tinha deixado armazenadas,o que fazia com que fosse difícil para nós sermos visto agachado perto do chão da floresta úmida.

Estamos a menos de um quilômetro de distância da casa, quando eu ouvi o estalar de um galho a poucos metros de distância.

Eu verifico o silenciador na minha arma e coloco um dedo sobre os lábios de Bella.

Não faça barulho baby.

"Bravo seis, checando, nenhum contato..." a voz rouca sussurra, em um fone de ouvido. "... Reconhecido, senhor."

Bella olha para mim nervosamente, ela sabe o que eu vou fazer. Eu não quero que ela veja isso, mas eu não tenho escolha.

Eu me abaixo, miro, então o vejo cair sem vida no chão com um baque surdo.

"Não olhe para ele. Me prometa!" Eu sussurro, beijando a bochecha dela. Eu estou muito longe, eu não posso desligar as emoções.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu sinto isso, eu fodidamente matei alguém, e isso não é bom, mas tinha que ser feito.

Haverá mais sangue, mais mortes. Eu tenho que enfrentá-lo, ou perder tudo.


	47. Chapter 46

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 46**

**Edward **

Bella permanece atrás das árvores enquanto eu arrasto o capanga morto no mato. Eu tiro o fone de seu ouvido rapidamente, colocando-o no meu ouvido. Isso me dá uma vantagem. Depois de ouvir o tenor rude de sua voz e seu sinal de chamada, posso imitá-lo, manter James atualizado como se eu fosse esse homem, "Bravo seis ', tudo ao mesmo tempo cada vez mais próximo ao meu destino.

Eu escuto por um minuto e não há muita coisa acontecendo, apenas alguns outros guardas checando, do Bravo 1 ao 5, repito o checando e conto quantos se seguem, mais quatro.

Pode parecer á porra de um exagero, que James tenha dez guardas armados, mas ele me conhece muito bem. Ele sabe que eu sou uma máquina de matar imprevisível, e todos estes guardas, bem, eles me dizem que James é inseguro de si mesmo, ele ou o seu chefe.

Felizmente, Bella concorda em ficar para trás até que eu tenha aberto o caminho para a cabana. Ela não tem um silenciador em sua arma, então ela sabe que é inútil para ela no momento.

Dois guardas estão de pé perto de uma árvore olhando para fora na direção da cabine. Eu tenho que ser rápido.

Eu me inclino para frente, para que eu possa conseguir um tiro em ambos. Olhos azuis escuros encontram os meus, surpreso, mas eu já acertei meu objetivo e disparo novamente. Corpos batem no chão e são rapidamente escondidos. É quase o meu checando outra vez, e eu não posso me passar por todos esses guardas. Corro pela floresta, passando rapidamente por entre as árvores.

Eu atiro em outro guarda, e, em seguida, mais dois, faltam apenas quatro.


	48. Chapter 47

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 47**

**Edward **

Eu vou atrás de um dos guardas quando ele se inclina contra uma árvore, pronto para mijar. Enquanto deslizo uma grande faca de caça de seu caso, eu rastejo atrás dele calmamente.

Uma vez que eu estou próximo, eu agarrar seu cabelo e forçar a cabeça para trás fazendo com que o fone de ouvido de rádio caia no chão. Paralisado de medo, ele não brigar comigo enquanto eu coloco a ponta afiada da minha lâmina contra a sua garganta vulnerável.

Ele engasga em estado de choque, e depois engole em seco.

"O garoto:" Eu rosno ameaçadoramente no ouvido dele.

"O quê...", ele começa, antes que a pressão no seu pescoço interrompa seu blefe.

"Fodidamente não me teste. Vou estripar você antes de terminar a frase. Diga onde a criança está."

"Na cabana", ele gagueja. Eu cavo a faca apenas cortando em carne com um grunhido de desagrado.

"E-ele está no quarto, s-sedado... p-por favor n-não..." ele implora.

Eu remover a faca de seu pescoço e, em seguida, colocar uma bala em sua cabeça. Eu poderia ter apenas cortado sua garganta, mas de alguma forma, parecia um ato muito íntimo, visceral, também real. Eu não poderia ir tão longe.

Eu até posso já ter matado, mas para proteger os inocentes, aos meus olhos isso era justificado.

Os guardas um e dois repetem o checando, então silêncio. Depois de um momento, eu ouço a repugnante alegre voz de James no fone de ouvido.

"Cullen, velho amigo, você realmente veio. Achei que fosse fugir de mim novamente."


	49. Chapter 48

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 48**

**Edward **

Ele me insulta acreditando que eu não serei capaz de resistir. Ele deveria me conhecer melhor, eu não deixo minhas emoções ficarem no caminho. Eu não ajo como um idiota de cabeça quente, mas agora tudo o que eu quero fazer é rosnar para fora todos os detalhes de como eu vou rasgá-lo membro a membro, quando eu tiver minhas mãos sobre ele.

É preciso toda a força que eu tenho para ficar quieto. É um teste, ele quer me quebrar, ver se eu vou quebrar sobre a criança,ver o quão importante Oliver é para mim.

O fato de que eu vim aqui em tudo prova que eu sentia alguma coisa, mas se James soubesse das profundezas do meu amor por esse menino e sua mãe. Eu não posso nem começar a imaginar o que ele faria.

Quando ele percebe que eu não vou quebrar o silêncio, ele desliga o meu fone de ouvido. É inútil agora.

Da minha visão periférica, vejo outro guarda furtivamente recuando de volta para a cabana. Eu carregar outro vez, miro e atiro. Eu mudei de lugar antes mesmo que ele atingisse o solo.

Isso deixa dois guardas de perímetro e James, no entanto não há como dizer quantas pessoas estão lá dentro.

Por mais que eu queira deixar Bella escondida nas árvores até que eu resolver tudo isso, eu sei que ela vai fazer algo estúpido. Eu esfrego a mão sobre meu rosto, desejando que eu tivesse algum tipo de sedativo para derrubá-la e mantê-la fora disso.

Quando eu estou confiante de que eu não estou sendo seguido, Eu corro por entre as árvores em direção ao local onde deixei Bella dez minutos mais cedo.

Por um momento, eu acho que eu cometi um erro, que fui para a árvore errada, mas depois eu vejo, o sangue de Bravo seis salpicados em um velho carvalho.

Bella se foi.


	50. Chapter 49

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 49**

**Edward **

Ela prometeu, mulher malditamente teimosa.

Estou frenético novamente.

Eu ouço um grito feminino alto vindo da cabana, e eu estou em meus pés e correndo cada vez mais rápido, mal notando a forma como os meus pulmões queimam.

Quando eu chego mais perto, eu ouço um breve barulho, e depois silêncio. Meu sangue congela em minhas veias, e um sentimento terrível preenche meu estômago, o meu ritmo acelera.

Mais uma vez, Bella me surpreende.

Outro guarda está virado para baixo, no chão, a cabeça coberto de lama misturada com sangue, há um ferimento na cabeça, e não de uma bala, mas de uma pancada, talvez da pistola que Bella pegou de mim. Eu não tenho tempo para me orgulhar, mas eu estou assim mesmo.

Por mais que esteve chovendo nas últimas semanas no vale eu observo o sol. O solo úmido solto mostra uma trilha que vai me levar direto para Bella.

Sua impressão esquerda tem uma marca de arrasto, e posso dizer que ela está mancando, mas não muito, ou eu teria alcançado ela por agora.

Finalmente, há uma ruptura nas árvores e eu posso vê-la determinada pressionando para frente, sendo teimosa, fazendo o que qualquer mãe faria.

Antes, que eu posso chegar até ela, uma grande figura se move para onde ela está.


	51. Chapter 50

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 50**

**Edward **

"Onde você pensa que vai?"ele late para Bella, ela pára mortalmente em sua trilha. "Mãos ao alto onde eu possa vê-las, solte a arma, em seguida, vire-se."

Bella faz o que ele disse. Seus olhos encontram os meus. Eu vejo o alívio.

Antes que o guarda possa latir outra ordem, ouço o pop abafado de minha arma silenciada, e, em seguida, o impacto da bala com a cabeça. Bella olha com os olhos arregalados para mim quando ele despenca contra a árvore.

Ela corre em direção a mim, mancando ainda. Eu aceito-a em meus braços sentindo o mais breve alívio.

"A sua perna, você está bem?" Eu pergunto, preocupado enquanto meus lábios escova contra seu cabelo.

"É uma pequena torção, eu vou ficar bem", ela admite, antes de se afastar.

Conforme caminhamos em direção ao guarda que encurralou Bella, reconhecimento toma conta de mim em um alívio de alguma culpa que eu estava segurando, Felix, um agente Volturi notório. James está aqui com os Volturi, fodidamente obrigado.

"Bella, você poderia voltar para a floresta e se esconder se eu disser que eu posso lidar com isso sozinho, e que você só ficar no caminho?" Eu sussurro suplicante, desesperadamente.

"Eu não posso, eu não suporto saber que o meu bebê está tão perto", ela engasga com um soluço quieto.

"Eu entendo... Então aqui, eu vou te dar essa arma para usar apenas se absolutamente necessário. Há cinco balas nele, e aqui está outro clipe. Você sabe como carregá-la?" Ela acena com a cabeça. "Bom. Eu quero que você vigie a porta. Se alguém tentar entrar ou sair. Atire neles Mas por favor, certifique-se de que não seja Oliver e eu, ok?" Eu peço esperando que esta tarefa seja o suficiente para mantê-la saciada.

Ela não pode estar lá quando eu enfrentar James.


	52. Chapter 51

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 51**

**Edward **

Eu não posso acreditar que eu estou dando a Bella uma arma.

Não é como se eu não tenha uma outra que eu posso usar, mas não tenho idéia de quão bem ela pode atirar. Ela diz que seu pai lhe ensinou, mas quando? Seu pai morreu quando ela tinha dezenove anos.

Eu sei que eu não tinha outra escolha, mas pelo menos ela não vai estar na linha de fogo.

Eu me preparo mentalmente antes de me afastar do nosso esconderijo, mas antes que eu possa sair Bella pega a minha mão na dela.

Eu olho para ela, a mulher que eu amo, a única mulher que já amei.

Ela segura meu rosto nas mãos e orienta meus lábios nos dela. Seu beijo foi duro... Desesperado... Doloroso. Ela não está dizendo adeus, mas o seu fim.

Confie em mim, baby.

"Eu te amo", Ela diz em voz baixa, quase um sussurro.

"Eu também te amo, baby." Minha voz soa estranha, torturada,o fraca.

Ela precisa de mim, Oliver precisa de mim. Eu fecho os olhos e tiro força de seu abraço quente.

"Eu vou trazer o Oliver," eu a asseguro. Ela olha para mim como se ela acreditasse em mim, eu preciso de sua fé.


	53. Chapter 52

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 52**

**Edward **

O chão está frio e úmido, penetrando em minhas botas. A cabana parece quente, convidativa. Imagino estar em um lugar assim com Bella e Oliver em um dia normal.

_Eu coloco meu braço em torno dela e corro meus dedos por seu cabelo sedoso enquanto Oliver senta no meu colo assistindo desenhos animados. Nós rimos e o momento é tão despreocupado, fácil._

_Juntos levamos Oliver para a cama e o embrulhamos, sussurrando palavras de amor e promessas de felicidade._

_Eu beijar cada um dos dedos de Bella, então seu pescoço e lábios antes de deitá-la junto à lareira. Fazemos amor mais e mais até que estamos fora do ar, esgotado._

Será que esses momentos de felicidade imaginados acontecera ou eu os perdi antes que eu tivesse a chance de torná-los meu?

Eu retiro a minha arma de apoio, uma Glock. Esta não tem um silenciador, de agora em diante, eu não planejo ficar em silêncio.


	54. Chapter 53

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 53**

**Edward**

A cabine tem três entradas que são visíveis do exterior e uma entrada que vem através de um porão oculto. A entrada escondida é a escolha óbvia, uma passagem estreita em que eu não posso ser cercado. Esse é o problema, porém, é a escolha óbvia, James espera que eu a use.

Ele quer me fazer jogar seus joguinhos. Eu fodidamente me recuso.

Se Oliver não estivesse em perigo, eu colocaria explosivos no local e enviaria todas as almas aqui dentro para o inferno.

Mas já que eu não posso, eu vou fazer a próxima melhor coisa, exatamente o que eu disse a Bella para não fazer, correr com armas em punho. James não vai estar preparado para esse tipo de ataque.

A mudança repentina do tempo é uma bênção.

O céu se abre e baldes de chuva cai através das nuvens escuras.

A floresta é nebuloso e tão escuro como o crepúsculo. Eu mal posso distinguir as luzes infravermelhas sobre as câmeras instaladas na cabine, mas eu posso vê-las bem o suficiente para evitá-las.

Depois de uma rápida verificação, posso garantir que eu tenho tudo que preciso.

Eu escorrego por entre as árvores, pontos cegos das câmeras até que eu venha para a borda da linha das árvores. A distância é pequena o suficiente para que eu possa correr antes que alguém monitorando as câmeras possam alertar James da minha presença.

Durante vários minutos, eu espero pela oportunidade que eu preciso. A porta se abre e um guarda põe a cabeça para fora. Com a minha Glock em uma mão e a faca de caça na outra, eu faço uma corrida para ele.

O guarda cai antes que ele saiba o que o atingiu.

Deixo seu corpo na entrada mantendo-a aberto no caso de uma saída rápida.

Uma onda de surpresa estremece através de mim quando eu encontro a sala da frente vazia. Tomo um momento para verificar ao meu redor, vejo que as janelas estão todas fechadas e seladas.

Preparando-me de novo, eu entro por cada porta esperando uma luta, mas enquanto eu passar sala vazia após quarto vazio, uma sensação de afundamento doente me preenche.

James não está aqui.

Oliver não está aqui.

A passagem escondida é o único outro lugar na casa onde todos possam se esconder.

Eu abro o painel no chão e o que eu vejo parar meu coração, uma bomba... Em um temporizador filho da puta.

Dezesseis... Quinze... Quatorze...


	55. Chapter 54

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 54**

**Edward **

Corro para fora do quarto dos fundos.

_Treze... Doze... Onze..._

Meus pés me levam rapidamente pelo longo corredor.

_Dez... Nove... Oito..._

Meu coração está batendo fora de controle, enquanto eu disparo através da sala de estar.

_Sete... Seis... Cinco..._

O guarda morto ainda está sustentando a porta aberta quando eu escorregar nela.

_Quatro...Três... Dois..._

"Um" Eu grito quando o impacto da explosão me envia pelo ar.


	56. Chapter 55

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 55**

**Edward **

Meus ouvidos ressoam dolorosamente, em resposta à explosão, enquanto o meu quadril protesta em resposta ao objeto pontiagudo embutido na minha pele.

Eu respiro fundo, antes de tentar sacudir a rigidez causada pelo impacto que fez meu peito bater no chão com tanta força.

Eu vagamente ouço um grito sufocado ao meu lado.

_Bella._

"Oliver", ela engasga.

"Não... Está vazio," Eu mal consigo responder.

Ela suspira e chora por um minuto, até que eu a sinto se preocupar sobre mim.

"Você pode sentir suas pernas?", ela pergunta. Embora seja abafado, eu ainda posso ouvir a pura agonia em sua voz enquanto ela procura por lesões na minha coluna.

"Eu estou bem", eu respondo rangendo os dentes. Eu tento virar, mas a dor aguda no meu quadril me incapacita.

Quando eu sinto ela me virar, eu percebo que os braços de Bella são mais fortes do que eu teria pensado.

"Sua faca... Ela furou você, mas eu posso tirá-la. Você vai ficar bem", ela promete.

Eu sei que está levando tudo dessa forte mulher teimosa, para não quebrar.

"O lugar estava vazio, ele... Ele não estava lá... Foi uma armadilha."


	57. Chapter 56

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 56**

**Edward **

"Onde... Devemos procurar?" ela pede quase irremediavelmente, ao limpar a ferida no meu quadril.

Com a minha faca fora, eu percebi que ela tinha cortado a parte carnuda do meu quadril.

"Eles têm que estar perto... Os fones de ouvido que os guardas estavam usando não tem um longo alcance. Eu diria que eles estão em uma cabana perto... Menos de uma milha de distância..." Faço uma pausa lembrando meu redor. "...Há apenas duas dentro dessa distância."

"Como você...Não importa. Eu não quero saber. Vamos encontrar o meu bebê."

"Foda-se," eu grito quando a dor quente atravessa meu corpo quando ela desinfeta a minha ferida e costura.

"Sinto muito. Isso tem que ser feito, ou você vai sangrar até a morte ou se infectar".

"A sua maneira deixa algo a desejar, mas com certeza é melhor do que costurar a si mesmo", eu brinco, mas a sério, eu estou agradecendo minhas estrelas da sorte por minha Bella ser enfermeira.

"Você está falando por experiência?" ela pergunta irritada com a lembrança do meu passado.

Concordo com a cabeça.

"Suas costas... A cicatriz... Não foi de um acidente de trabalho?"

"James", eu explico simplesmente. Ela acena com a cabeça em resposta. "Quando tudo isso acabar...Vamos sair daqui... Eu vou lhe contar tudo... Eu prometo... Não haverá mais segredos."

Uma vez que a minha ferida foi fechada, ela guarda as ataduras, e eu escorregar de volta para minha sangrenta camiseta e o colete.

Então voltamos para a floresta novamente.


	58. Chapter 57

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 57**

**Edward **

A chuva está realmente forte agora, enquanto Bella e eu deslizamos silenciosamente pela floresta.

Quando eu penso sobre a bomba na cabine, a confusão se instala sobre os motivos de James.

Será que ele realmente quer me matar sem fazer um grande final? Não é o seu jogo habitual, novamente, foram anos desde que eu vi seu rosto de bunda feia. Talvez ele tenha mudado, ou talvez aquele maldito guarda que eu abordei atrás da cabana plantou lá por trás das costas de James... Ou o próprio James para se livrar de evidências, tantas malditas possibilidades.

Quando nos aproximamos da primeira cabana, é óbvio que ninguém está lá. O lugar é dilapidado e a porta da frente está fora de suas dobradiças. Bella parece devastada, mas viramos para o norte em direção à segunda cabana.

Assim que nos aproximamos vemos três quadriciclo estacionados em frente, eu sei que estamos no lugar certo. Eu não vi quaisquer ruas principais para a casa forte, as probabilidades são de que esse foi o destino original de James e seus guardas simplesmente andaram para a outra cabana.

Oliver provavelmente esteve aqui o tempo todo.

Lembro-me das palavras do guarda interrogado, ele disse que Oliver estava sedado. Espero que ele esteja dizendo a verdade, e que Oliver vai dormir por todo esse pesadelo, Alice também.

Faço uma nota mental para pedir que Bella ligue e verifique Alice... E lhe dizer que tudo está bem, depois disso.

Não há como Bella e Oliver poderem voltar para casa.

A culpa me oprime e me sinto como se eu pudesse quebrar e chorar, mas eu não posso.

Eu furtivamente me movo em direção à cabana, libertando minha mente dos pensamentos perturbadores e da culpa. Eu vou me debruçar sobre essas coisas quando eu colocar a família de Bella junta novamente.

Bella se move em direção a cabana para me seguir, mas eu coloco a mão contra seu peito quente parando-a.

"Deixe-me avaliar a situação...Ver o que estamos enfrentando", eu sussurro suplicante.

A expressão de Bella muda...Um momento ela está frustrada, em seguida, uma máscara de medo mancha suas feições delicadas.


	59. Chapter 58

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 58**

**Edward **

Eu ouço uma voz atrás de mim que faz meu sangue correr frio.

"Cullen, bastardo arrogante, eu não posso acreditar que você pensou que poderia fugir com toda essa besteira de família", James zomba, parecendo satisfeito consigo mesmo.

"Oliver", Bella grita lutando em meus braços. Eu tenho que lutar para mantê-la enquanto me viro para a voz de James.

Quando eu finalmente enfrento o bastardo, eu o vejo embalando o corpo inconsciente de Oliver de forma como se faria com uma criança. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa toda a cena pode parecer doce e carinhosa, mas James é a porra de um monstro e tem uma arma apontada para a cabeça de Oliver.

"Você o quer? Diga a putinha para vir buscá-lo", ele grita.

De alguma forma, eu sabia que não seria tão simples.


	60. Chapter 59

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 59**

**Edward**

Bella está lutando contra mim ainda mais duro para chegar a Oliver.

"Não Bella...Ele está fodendo com a gente. Ele não vai desistir dele," Eu rosnar querendo que ela parasse.

De repente, o joelho de Bella acerta a minha virilha, pegando-me completamente de surpresa. Eu não posso segurá-la por muito tempo antes de eu dobrar de dor. Eu olho para cima, com falta de ar, tentando ver Bella correndo para James quando pego um vislumbre nas árvores a partir do canto do meu olho.

Foi quando eu o vi, um maldito atirador escondido na floresta. Eu sei que ele está focado em James e Bella ou ele teria atirado em mim no momento em que olhei em sua direção. Em um piscar de olhos, eu retiro o silenciador levanto e atiro antes que ele pudesse dar um tiro em minha garota.

Bella está fechando sua distância entre James e Oliver. Eu posso ver a arma apontando na parte de trás de sua calça jeans, e eu não sei se eu deveria me sentir aliviado que ela ainda a tem ou fodidamente apavorado.

Eu começo a me mover em direção a Bella e James, ignorando a dor fresca nas minhas pobres bolas esmagadas.

"Pare aí Cullen..." James grita, já não apontando a arma para Oliver... Mas para mim. "... E solte a porra da arma."

Tento permanecer o mais neutro possível... Porque enquanto eu estou colocando lentamente a minha arma no chão, Bella está pegando com cautela a dela da parte de trás de sua calça jeans.

Meus olhos se esforçam para não alargar com medo e choque. James tem seu rosto treinado no meu, mal lançando um olhar sobre a mulher ele parece estar subestimando.

_Ah ...porra, Bella.__O que você está pensando?_


	61. Chapter 60

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 60**

**Edward**

Com a arma de James apontada para mim, Bella aproveita a oportunidade que ela tem e aponta a arma diretamente para a cabeça do desgraçado. Eu esperar que ele comece a gritar ameaçar e reagir, mas tudo que eu ouço é o pop nauseante de duas armas disparando ao mesmo tempo.

De repente, meu ombro é empurrado como se eu tivesse sido atingido com um golpe de aríete*, e parecia que a maldita coisa estava pegando fogo. Em vez de me encolhendo de dor, eu avancei em direção a Bella, que está de joelhos na frente de James.

_*Aríete é uma antiga máquina de guerra que foi largamente utilizado nas Idades Antiga e Média, para romper muralhas ou portões de castelos, fortalezas e etc._

Meu corpo é inundado com alívio quando vejo Bella tomando o corpo inconsciente de Oliver de James caído sem vida.

"Bella...Oh merda... Oliver," eu grito correndo em direção a minha família.

"Ele está bem?", eu grito procurando por algum dano.

Bella parece tão aliviada, lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto e aperta Oliver contra o peito.

Ele deve ficar bem, ou Bella ficaria arrasada.

"Diga-me que ele está bem!" Eu grito.

"Ele vai ficar bem, Edward", ela chora e me permite reuni-los em meus braços. Eu estremeço de dor quando a adrenalina começa a se desgastar, todos os meus ferimentos, faca em meu quadril, joelhada nas fodidas bolas e uma maldita bala no meu ombro, se fizeram conhecer. Meu corpo vai curar, mas minha família não pode ser substituída. O pensamento me faz agarrar-los ainda mais apertado.

"James se foi...Você tem o seu bebê", eu tento acalmar Bella, enquanto corro os dedos pelos cabelos de Oliver.

"Há quanto tempo, Cullen," uma voz familiar cumprimenta atrás de nós.


	62. Chapter 61

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 61**

**Edward **

Demetri.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Demetri?" Eu rosno. Bella grita com medo e eu aperto o meu domínio sobre ela com uma mão e deslizo a faca de caça fora de seu caso com a outra.

"Você sabe muito bem o que estou fazendo aqui, Cullen. Meu pai me enviou para se certificar de que James não ferraria tudo de novo. Ele enviou-me para terminar o trabalho", Demetri responde de maneira uniforme, segurando uma pistola ao seu lado.

"Leve-me... Deixe-os ir. Eles não fizeram nada, e Bella não sabe de nada... Ela não vai falar," Eu defendo, na esperança de ganhar tempo, para que eu possa atacar Demetri.

"Eu vou te dizer o que eu vou fazer Cullen. Vou andar de volta para a porra da cabana e comer um dos malditos bifes de James, quando eu terminar, se você ainda estiver aqui, vou colocar uma bala em seu cérebro", ele responde diretamente antes de rir loucamente. Bella e eu suspiramos em choque com sua oferta. Parece bom demais para ser verdade, mas Demetri Volturi nunca foi de gostar de jogos.

"Aqui", diz ele de repente e puxa um molho de chaves do bolso e as joga aos meus pés.

"É melhor eu não ouvir seu nome de novo".

"Por quê?"Eu perguntei, encolhendo-me na minha incapacidade de conter a minha curiosidade.

Ele olha para mim, pensativo: "Porque não se envolvem crianças nessas merdas...", diz ele, se afastando de volta para a cabine e sumindo, deixando-nos atordoados.


	63. Chapter 62

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 62**

**Edward **

Mal posso acreditar que esse pesadelo pode realmente estar perto do fim, mas eu não vou reclamar de boca cheia. Eu pego as chaves e o braço de Bella, puxando-os para os quadriciclos. Eu encaixo a chave e ajudo Bella e Oliver a subir.

"Foda-se," eu rosno de dor quando eu tento agarrar o guidão. Meu ombro está muito fraco.

"Jesus, Edward. Você levou um tiro?" ela engasga, incrédulo.

"Não é nada...Vamos sair daqui... Você pode me ajudar mais tarde", eu argumento.

"Eu preciso que você segure Oliver enquanto eu dirijo,"Bella decide rapidamente.

Estou prestes a protestar, mas Bella provou mais de si mesma hoje. Eu nunca vou subestimá-la novamente.

"Fique à vontade", eu respondo com os dentes cerrados e agarro Oliver com o meu braço bom, enquanto Bella sobe diante de mim para dirigir.


	64. Chapter 63

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**Capítulo 63**

**Edward **

Após cerca de uma hora no quadriciclo, Bella e eu paramos no estacionamento deserto para os acampamentos Hurricane Ridge.

Oliver está começando a se mexer em meus braços e fazer pequenos ruídos de choramingar.

Quando finalmente paramos, eu vejo um casal de idosos, sair de um grande trailer estacionado perto do meu Volvo.

A minha visão começa há escurecer um pouco quando Bella leva Oliver dos meus braços.

Eu caio para frente e fecho os olhos.

"Edward... Acorda." Eu mal posso distinguir a voz abafada de Bella.

Eu realmente preciso dormir.

"Deixa... tentar...", eu sussurro enquanto meus sentidos desaparecem.


	65. Chapter 64

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

_**Capítulo 64**_

**Bella **

"Obrigada, Ben. É muito gentil de sua parte nos ajudar", eu digo com gratidão quando ele me passa uma xícara de café preto quente.

"Mmm, isso é bom, chocolate quente, mamãe," Oliver responde com entusiasmo do meu colo, sorvendo a bebida doce.

Ben ri, enchendo seu rosto de rugas madura de uma maneira agradável. "Não é nada... Ang e eu adoramos uma boa aventura de vez em quando."

É óbvio que ele uma vez foi um homem muito bonito. Sua coloração escura lembra de Jake, e eu me pergunto se ele tem um pouco de Quileute nele. Eu decido não falar dele e voltar para Oliver.

"Ele ainda não acordou... Coitadinho", diz Angela balançando a cabeça, preocupada.

Ben e Angela estavam lá para testemunhar Edward tendo um colapso no quadriciclo. Ele perdeu muito sangue então ele simplesmente perdeu a consciência. Obviamente, eu não poderia dizer aos Cheney a verdade, então eu disse a eles que Edward, o meu marido, caiu sobre um poste de metal na floresta. Era uma mentira frágil na melhor das hipóteses, mas era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar na hora.

Era óbvio que eles não acreditaram em mim, mas o olhar desesperado em meu rosto deve ter convencido eles que eu precisava de ajuda, e assim me permitiram usar seu quarto espaçoso no trailer para limpá-lo e cuidar das suas feridas.

Os sinais vitais não eram ruins e sua temperatura estava quente o suficiente para que ele não tivesse perdido tanto sangue, para que ele precisasse de uma transfusão, ele só precisava de um monte de descanso e fluidos.

Ângela se ofereceu para levar Edward para um hospital, mas eu estava desconfiado. Eu lhes disse que era uma médica e peguei o kit-médico de Edward. O casal mais velho pairava sobre mim até que eles pareciam convencidos de que eu sabia o que estava fazendo e depois se afastaram. Eu usei a oportunidade para tirar a bala antes de desinfectar à ferida e fecha-la.

Felizmente, o kit-médico de Edward tinha uma boa seleção de medicamentos para a dor. Ele vai ficar nocauteado por mais algumas horas.

"Mamãe, quando eu posso ver Edward, eu queria que ele não estivesse doente, mas eu estou feliz que eu não sou mais doente", ele diz me presenteando com uma de suas famosas frases prolongada.

Sim, eu meio que menti para Oliver também, mas quando eu percebi que a última coisa que ele se lembrava era de Alice cuidando dele ontem à noite, eu tomei isso como uma bênção.


	66. Chapter 65

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

_**Capítulo 65**_

**Bella **

"Bella," eu ouvi a voz de Edward chamar dolorosamente na parte de trás do trailer, ele provavelmente está desidratado.

"Edward está acordado!" Oliver grita e corre à frente de mim. Eu pego uma garrafa de água no meu caminho para o quarto.

"Você ainda está doente?" Oliver diz para Edward com preocupação em seus pequenos olhos.

Edward tem um enorme sorriso em seu rosto quando ele acena com a cabeça. Ele parece bem, a sua cor está boa.

"Deixe-me ver a temperatura dele, querido", eu digo passando por Oliver para colocar a minha mão na testa de Edward. Ele olha para mim com adoração, mas com a ansiedade que eu sei que é por causa do que aconteceu. Eu tento não pensar sobre isso tudo ainda e me concentrar em sua saúde. Ele está um pouco quente, mas nada que um antibiótico forte não vai resolver.

"Ele vai ficar bem, querido, assim como você", eu digo significativamente atirando a Edward um olhar de soslaio.

"Por que você não vai ver se Ângela faz um sanduíche pra você", digo a Oliver, precisando de um pouco de privacidade com Edward.

Oliver corre para fora e Edward tem um olhar decepcionado em seus olhos.

"Ele não sabe... Ele estava inconsciente o tempo todo", eu sussurro, e sinto lágrimas escorrendo pela minha face.

Edward deixa escapar um suspiro de alívio e toca em mim com o braço bom. "Graças a Deus", ele mal consegue dizer.

Eu o deixo tomar minha mão e espero que a dor não me esmague, a traição, ele mentiu para mim e quase todos nós morremos. O problema é, eu estou chateada... Realmente muito chateada, mas eu também estou aliviada. Eu ainda amo Edward... Pelo menos a parte dele que eu conheço.

Estou zangada o suficiente para deixá-lo suar um pouco, pelo menos até que eu ouça a verdade, toda ela.

Então eu tenho que decidir se ele é bom o suficiente para estar em nossas vidas.


	67. Chapter 66

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

_**Capítulo 66**_

**Edward **

**Q**uase 24 horas desde que eu caí do quadriciclo. Estou começando a ficar nervoso.

Precisamos ir antes que eu tenha os federais rastejando na minha bunda e prendendo Bella por associar-se com um traidor conhecido. Há também a possibilidade de que Demetri volte a seus sentidos e venha nos caçar.

"Bella, nós precisamos sair daqui", eu digo com voz rouca.

"Para onde podemos ir, Edward?" ela zomba, fazendo-me encolher, mas, de repente, as idéias se formam na minha cabeça e meu coração se enche de esperança.

"Bella...Você gostaria de conhecer minha família?"


	68. Chapter 67

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

**_Capítulo 67_**

**Edward **

Bella olha para mim e eu posso ver a raiva começar a derreter para longe de seu rosto.

Nós conversamos sobre a minha família algumas vezes... Cresci em Chicago com Esme e Carlisle, e meu irmão mais novo Emmett. Bella tentou me perguntar sobre encontrá-los uma vez e eu simplesmente disse a ela que não estávamos em condições de nos falar, o que era a verdade.

"Onde Edward... Chicago? Eu não acho que isso é uma boa idéia.", ela responde com ceticismo.

"Não... Eles se mudaram... Depois do que aconteceu com James, eu tive que mandá-los embora." Admito, me sentindo como o maior pedaço de merda do planeta. Eu arruinei tantas vidas.

"Edward...", ela suspira tristemente "Eu acho que é hora de você me contar tudo."


	69. Chapter 68

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

_**Capítulo 68**_

**Edward **

Ela está certa... Eu lhe digo tudo.

Digo-lhe que James, o meu parceiro, e eu tínhamos sido designado para matar um agente estrangeiro e obter um flash drive que ele estava carregando. Durante a coisa toda eu me senti estranho, mas eu fiz como me foi dito... Eu sempre seguia as ordens.

Quando o ponto de encontro mudou, fiquei desconfiado. Antes da reunião, eu escorreguei em um beco escuro e abriu a unidade em meu celular. Assim que eu vi o que eu estava segurando, vomitei na calçada.

Acabou que o agente estava trabalhando com a CIA e estava carregando um importante drive com os locais de organizações terroristas conhecidos, incluindo os Volturi. Eu não só tinha cometido traição ao ajudar um grupo terrorista, mas eu também tinha matado um aliado da CIA, um homem inocente.

Bella olhou para mim com tanta tristeza que eu queria chegar perto e abraçá-la, mas eu mantive minhas mãos para mim.

Depois de um minuto de silêncio reflexivo, eu continuei a minha história.

James veio me procurar naquela noite em uma das casas forte. Ele era meu parceiro, porém, eu estava desconfiado sobre seu envolvimento, mas mesmo assim eu ainda o deixei entrar

Quando fui pegar o meu laptop ele me seguiu e, em seguida, literalmente, me apunhalou pelas costas.

Lutamos pela arma, e em vez de colocar uma bala entre os olhos dele, eu atirei em sua perna.

Eu consegui fugir, decidi ir para o oeste. Parei em Chicago e avisei a minha família para que deixassem o país. Eles insistiram que eu fosse com eles, mas eu era muito fácil de detectar. Eu me mantive escondido por um tempo, me certificando que eles fugiram.

Quando eu ouvi do meu pai que eles estavam a salvo, comecei a tentar encontrar maneiras de limpar o meu nome.

Passei um ano caçar antigos contatos, tentando encontrar alguém... Alguém que pudesse me ajudar.

Parecia que ninguém respeitável queria ser associado a um traidor. Havia pouco que eu pudesse fazer, a não ser ficar escondido, lentamente fiz o meu caminho para o norte permanecendo sob o radar até que a poeira baixasse. Eu estava certo de que todo mundo achava que eu tinha ido embora, para fora do país, mas James me conhecia. Ele sabia melhor e é por isso que quando meu rosto surgiu nessa câmera de tráfego, eu sabia que eu estava ferrado.

Digo a ela que eu nunca quis envolvê-los, e o quanto eu os amo. Eu sei que nunca poderia compensar o que aconteceu, o pesadelo que Bella teve de passar por causa de mim. Ela teve que matar pessoas por minha causa e isso é algo que eu nunca vou ser capaz de me perdoar.

Ela pode me perdoar?


	70. Chapter 69

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

_**Capítulo 69**_

**Bella **

Nós terminamos a nossa recepção com Ben e Angela. Agradeço-lhes e lhes digo o quanto sua ajuda significou para nós três.

Uma vez que Edward está bem o suficiente para se levantar, eu pego todas as nossas coisas e nos amontoamos no Volvo.

Pergunto-lhe sobre o carro e se é reconhecível.

"Eu comprei com dinheiro e usei o um nome falso no registro", ele admite timidamente.

Oliver é como uma luz, uma vez que eu o coloquei no banco do carro que Edward comprou para a Volvo. Eu continuo olhando para trás para ele sem conseguiu parar. Eu estou preocupada como se tudo fosse um sonho e que ele vai desaparecer novamente.

Edward está calmo e contemplativo, enquanto deixamos Hurricane Ridge. Não é até que estamos no fim da estrada da montanha que ele finalmente fala.

"Eu preciso que vocês fiquem seguros e com os homens de Volturi observando o lugar, vocês não podem ir para casa", ele sussurra com pesar. Eu fico em silêncio. "Eu posso levá-la para algum lugar seguro, se você quiser. Você nunca mais terá que ver a minha cara de novo."


	71. Chapter 70

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

_**Capítulo 70**_

**Bella **

A oferta está lá... Ele prometeu nos deixar em segurança e depois em paz. Na minha raiva sobre o que ele nos fez passar, eu quero lhe dizer que sim e ir se foder, mas meu coração está dizendo para "ficar".

Oliver não sabe o que aconteceu. Ele acha que seu melhor amigo Edward queria levá-lo a um acampamento e, em seguida, ambos ficaram doentes.

Edward tornou-se uma figura paterna estável na vida do meu filho e em seus olhos não fez nada de errado.

Após o incidente Oliver adora Edward como um herói.

Então, mesmo irritada como eu estou, uma vez que eu tenha certeza que estamos seguros, eu sei que a raiva acabará por passar.

Depois de tudo o que ele me disse, eu ainda o amo. Eu sofri por ele, sentir a sua dor, a traição e a culpa, tudo por causa dessa ligação indissolúvel entre nós.

"Nos deixe em segurança Edward. E não faça eu me arrepender de confiar em você de novo", eu respondo no tom mamãe-urso mais ameaçadora que eu possa usar.


	72. Chapter 71

_Traduzido e Revisado por Amora Amory_

___**Capítulo 71**_

**Bella **

A sensação em meus dedos é boa, enquanto eu os enrolo na areia molhada.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu estou bronzeada, ou tanto quanto uma pessoa com o meu tom de pele pode ficar. Oliver, no entanto, bronzeou-se muito bem. O guarda-roupa de Oliver consiste principalmente de shorts, sua pele morena e cabelos pretos bagunçados o fazem parecer um pequeno vagabundo de praia.

Quando uma maré começa a subir, flashes com a imagem de James com sangue escorrendo de sua cabeça atravessam meu cérebro e fazem com que o meu estômago embrulhe. Eu fecho meus olhos e penso em coisas felizes, assim como Emmett sugeriu e todas elas parecem desaparecer.

"Mamãe, você viu aquela onda enorme?" Oliver grita enquanto ele e Edward correm pela praia com pranchas de surf em suas mãos. As pranchas me assustaram, mas eu estou aprendendo a deixar de ser tão protetora nos dias de hoje. Eu não posso proteger Oliver sempre. Há também o fato de que Edward foi treinado como um Seals* e nada como um peixe, o que ajuda um pouco.

_*Os SEALs são a principal força de operações especiais da Marinha dos Estados Unidos e parte do Comando Naval de Operações Especiais_

"Sim, querido foi incrível", eu respondo com entusiasmo.

Ele e Edward tinham trabalhado na teoria por meses antes de Edward deixá-lo subir em uma prancha, mas depois de dois anos de surf quase todos os dias, o meu menino era bom o suficiente para ir sozinho.

"Como você está se sentindo," Edward pergunta enquanto ele se move para se sentar atrás de mim. Ele adora fazer isso, porque ele envolve seus braços em volta de mim e esfregar a minha barriga inchada.

"Mmm... Muito melhor agora que você está aqui", eu digo e relaxo em seus abraços.

"Não me tente demais, querida. Papai pediu minha ajuda na grelha em meia hora. Emmett massacrou alguns bifes de porco selvagem que chegou ontem."

Suspirei com impaciência e, em seguida, esfrego minha bunda contra sua ereção crescente, amando o jeito que ele gemeu e segurou meu peito.

"Arranjem um quarto vocês dois," Rosalie gritou, brincando enquanto ela caminha pela praia de mãos dadas com sua filha de quatro anos Carlie.

Carlie amava Oliver, eu sabia que ele odiava as coisas de garotas que ela gostava de brincar, mas mesmo assim, ele sempre brincava junto e nunca mostrou um segundo de frustração. Eles eram adoráveis. Rosalie, porém, foi difícil de conviver a princípio, mas quando Edward disse a sua família o que aconteceu com James, ela o golpeou e se tornou a minha maior aliada e, alguns meses depois minha cunhada.

Podemos ter tido o casamento perfeito, na praia com Oliver me entregando e Carlisle conduzindo a cerimônia, mas as coisas não eram de forma alguma perfeitas.

Edward e eu acabamos fazendo uso das habilidades de Emmett como terapeuta. Eu tinha que tentar superar meus problemas de raiva com Edward e cada um de nós teve que trabalhar para lidar com os casos de transtorno de estresse pós-traumático. Meus episódios aconteciam com menos frequência nos dias de hoje, apenas alguns flashes e alguns pesadelos depois de um dia estressante, mas Edward iria me segurar perto e fazer amor comigo, ele sempre soube como me fazer sentir melhor.

Esme e Carlisle eram pais maravilhosos. Eles tornaram a vida nesta ilha privada fácil e agradável.

Em Chicago, Carlisle foi um renomado cirurgião e Esme era um designer de interiores. Sabendo que sempre passávamos a maior parte do nosso tempo nesta pequena ilha da costa do Brasil, Carlisle ia comprar todos os tipos de equipamentos médicos, sempre que ele tinha a chance e pegava um barco até o continente. Ele tinha todo o equipamento e medicação que precisávamos para ter um pequeno hospital, porém, parecia que meu filho desajeitado e eu éramos os únicos a realmente fazer uso dele.

Com o nascimento iminente de meu segundo filho e o primeiro de Edward, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, eu me sentia em paz, em segurança. Edward não era perfeito, mas o seu amor por Oliver e por mim era mais do que suficiente para compensar todas as dificuldades que tivemos de suportar. Ele me prometeu uma vez que ele iria passar o resto de sua vida tentando nos dar tantas boas lembranças que não haveria espaço para as ruins. Eu disse a ele que eu planejava fazê-lo cumprir essa promessa.

**_Fim!_**


End file.
